Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Lighten Grey
Summary: Bella queda demasiado dolida después de la muerte de su madre y la de su padrastro. Meses más tarde muere el chico que ella creía y sigue creyendo era el amor de su vida, lo que le conlleva a una grave depresión.
1. Prologo

*****Una Segunda Oportunidad*****

**PRÓLOGO**

Bella queda demasiado dolida después de la muerte de su madre y la de su padrastro. Meses más tarde muere el chico que ella creía y sigue creyendo era el amor de su vida, lo que le conlleva a una grave depresión. Dos años después de toda la desgracia que ocurrió y en visitar distintos psiquiatras y psicólogos, su padre Charlie se vuelve a casar, lo que hace que sienta que su mundo se vuelve más mierda de lo que era.

La vida para Bella ya no tenía sentido, toda la gente que ella alguna vez llamó _"amigo"_ ahora la juzgaban por su comportamiento, sin saber por lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo en su vida. La Bella que todos conocían se esfumó de poco a poco sin quedar ni una pizca de la alegre, simpática, carismática, e introvertida chica que alguna vez sonrió de oreja a oreja y vio lo positivo de la vida.

Todos en el instituto la comenzaron a molestar y decían que era la chica _"Emo"_ya que su comportamiento era el mismo de siempre. Un día Bella se hartó de todos los comentarios que decían de ella y de las cosas que le hacían… Bella decidió ponerle fin a todo eso.

Ella hizo que cada chico y chica del instituto que la molestó pagara por todo lo que habían dicho y hecho. Con la ayuda de su grupo de _"amigos",_ a excepción de Alice, Seth, Jacob y Vanessa; ya que ellos decían que era demasiado, los humilló, maltrató y hasta pisoteó dejándoles en claro que si seguían molestándola volvería a hacerles los mismo… pero _PEOR_. Todos en el instituto le tenían un poco de miedo pero a la vez respeto. Nadie quería toparse con la Bella nueva y mucho menos con el grupo popular de la escuela.

Pero lo que Bella no sabía es que alguien… una persona en especial, llegaría a su vida tratándola de convertir de nuevo en la chica alegre que algún día fue. Bella sabía que costaría demasiado volver a "_querer"_ o "_amar"_ a alguien y se propuso a ser jodidamente fría con toda aquella persona que la quería ayudar. Pero esa persona… ese chico que repentinamente volvió a la vida de Bella, se propuso lo opuesto; él decidió ayudarla a toda costa, a pesar de que su comportamiento anterior no era del todo bien visto por los profesores y por sus padres, pues él era el típico chico popular y mujeriego. Al principio cuando regresó a su ciudad de origen no sabía por todo el daño que había pasado ella, con el tiempo se fue enterando y aun así no le importó, pues Bella era la razón de su existencia. Ya que por ella… había decido irse sabiendo que no le iba a corresponder años atrás.

Con el tiempo él iba a hacer que Bella volviera a confiar, que volviera a sonreír, que volviera a hacer la chica de la que él se enamoró; y en hacerle entender que, para su familia, para el amor, pero sobre todo para la vida, siempre hay… _"Una Segunda Oportunidad"._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo:), bueno aquí esta otra vez la historia, se que ya la había publicado en otra cuenta pero por un problema que tuve me la hackearon y al parecer trataron de borrar la cuenta junto con la historia. De plano ya no pude recuperarla así que hice otra cuenta y la volvi a subir:)... bueno ahora me comprometo a actualizar, todavia no tengo fecha fija de que dias actualizare, pero en cuanto suba el primer capitulo les dire. bueno pues tambien quiero agradecerle mucho a Mi prima meli que me apoyo desde el principio, a Isa Warped que tambien, como me ah apoyado en muchas cosas relacionadas con el fic, enserio Isa gracias por tus consejos y por que nunca me dejaste de apoyar y alientar. Tambien a Angie, joshy, eileen, diana (esquerra) Diana Karen y Gines, ustedes tambien en todo momento me apoyaron.**

**Jo Muchas gracias por haber solucionado el problema de lo de mi beta, con mucho orgullo la presento, Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( /betasffaddiction/) Monserrat, Gracias por tu hermoso beteo, enserio, yo tambien ame esa frase:D**


	2. Capitulo 1 Recuerdos Amargos

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes son de S.M. yo solo los he tomado prestados

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD (**** /betasffaddiction/****) Gracias por ayudarme.**

* * *

Capítulo 1 Recuerdos amargos.

**BPOV**

—_No sabes cuánto lo siento Bells —dijo Jacob. Él, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Vanessa, Kate, Irina y Tanya estaban a unos cuantos pasos donde Jacob y yo yacíamos—. Leah, Seth y los demás chicos de la reserva que no pueden estar aquí, te mandan su más sentido pésame —ellos no podían estar aquí ya que el velorio de mi madre era en Phoenix, Arizona. __**  
**_

_Ni ÉL podía estar aquí._

_Odiaba a su padre por hacerlo que viajara con él a Italia para cumplir su castigo._

— _¡AMOR! —esas cuatro palabras fueron suficientes para que reconociera su voz._

—_¡shhh! —él se les quedó mirando a las demás personas que lo callaron. Sabía que mentalmente las estaba maldiciendo, cosa que agradecí ya que no se podía dar el lujo de decir mierda y media en el velorio._

—_Siento haberme tardado tanto mi vida, pero el aeropuerto estaba hecho un asco de gente…— asentí, no traía ganas de hablar y él lo captó— lamento mucho lo que pasó… si pudiera hacer algo para que no estés con esa carita créeme que ya lo hubiera hecho —sus manos acunaron mis mejillas, mis ojos se pusieron cristalinos y sentí húmedas mis mejillas. Pegó su frente con la mía._

—_Suéltalo amor… te hará bien —me jaló hacia su pecho y me dio un abrazo de oso. Lloré sobre su pecho como nunca antes lo había hecho. Dolía demasiado el saber que nunca más en mi vida volvería ver a mi cariñosa madre._

_Ni siquiera le pregunté cómo le había hecho para que su padre lo dejara venir._

—_Es que… por qué me la quitó, ella debería de estar… ¡Oh dios cuánto la extrañaré! —seguía sollozando, él me estaba acariciando la espalda y me seguía diciendo que sacara todo, que eso era bueno._

_Pero como iba a ser bueno, si me habían quitado a la persona que me dio la vida._

—_Bella… lamento lo que sucedió… sabes bien que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras —dijo Alice tomándome de la mano._

—_Alice tiene razón Bella, cuentas con todos nosotros en lo que tú quieras, cuñada —dijo Vanessa. Ella era la novia de Jacob, era una chica muy linda y sabía que amaba con toda su vida a mi mejor amigo. Le sonreí, pero mi sonrisa no llegó hasta mis ojos. Lo de cuñada lo decía porque Jacob siempre dijo que él me veía como su hermano mayor._

—_Gracias —tartamudeé __**  
**_

_¡Dios, como dolía!_

—_Bella, ¿necesitas algo?, no sé un vaso de agua o una aspirina —dijo Tanya._

—_Gracias, pero no… esa mierda me dará sueño y no quiero dormir… quiero estar cerca de ella en todo momento —me quedé mirando el ataúd de mi madre._

_Me acerqué a verla y de repente el escenario se convirtió en un cuarto blanco, había una camilla que la tapaba una cortina blanca que solo dejaba ver unos pies… eras los de un hombre. Me entró un pánico enorme cuando jale la cortina y vi que era Demetri el que estaba en la camilla. Me acerque a él, vi que tenía muchas cosas en su cuerpo._

_Había un catéter en su brazo izquierdo que me imagino contenía suero, había una especie de pinza en su dedo índice que marcaba los latidos de su corazón. En su nariz le habían puesto oxígeno._

—_Acércate amor… —tartamudeó y extendió su brazo hacia mí. Fui directo a él y entrelacé mi mano con la suya._

—_No debes hacer esfuerzos bebé, te hará daño… tienes que descansar —dije sentándome a un lado de él y acariciando su hermoso cabello_

_Miré sus ojos azules; él era un chico más alto que yo, su piel era igual o más pálida que la mía, su cabello era castaño claro y en el sol se veían unos destellos rojizos, tan parecido al mío, tenía la cara muy afilada, sus labios eran muy finos y de color rosa._

— _¡Patrañas Isabella!, yo estoy más fuerte que un jodido árbol —le sonreí, no quise discutir con él por haberme llamado Isabella, puesto que él lo hacía por cariño._

—_No lo dudo corazón, pero por si las dudas… no queremos que te dejen más tiempo aquí ¿o sí? —el negó y me sonrió._

—_Es la primera vez que no me repelas porque te llamo Isabella._

—_Es porque sé que te gusta llamarme así… y si eso a ti te gusta, a mí también me debe de empezar a gustar._

—_Gracias mi vida… pero te llamo así porque sé que soy el único que te dice por ese nombre, es original y soy el único que te puede llamar así… Isabella… la más linda, hermosa y Bella mujer que he visto en mi vida —me sonrojé, él dejó mi mano libre y me acarició la mejilla._

—_Me encanta cuando te sonrojas… haces que mi amiguito se ponga duro y erecto… ¡Dios Isabella!, me dan ganas de hacerte el amor aquí y escuchar tus lindos y sexys gemidos, más cuando llegas al orgasmo —él tenía sus ojos un poco dilatados y su labio inferior entre sus dientes, eso hizo que me sonrojara más y le diera un pequeño manotazo en su mano._

— _¡Oye!, ¿Por qué el golpe?_

— _Porque eres un pervertido que en lo único que piensa es en sexo._

—_No es sexo lo que hacemos bebé, es más que eso… tú y yo hacemos el amor. __**  
**_

—_Sexo, amor es lo mismo, tu metes al pequeño Demi en la cueva de la felicidad, si no fuera porque el tiempo corre estoy segura que vivirías ahí —él se rio por mi comentario, pero aun así noté que lo había excitado un poco más._

—_Creo que me equivoque cuando dije que hacías sexys gemidos —lo miré dudosa—, tú y yo no hacemos sexys gemidos amor… ¡tú y yo gritamos sexy! —eso hizo que riera un poco y le diera otro golpe_

— _¿Y ahora porque este segundo golpe?_

—_Porque yo no grito, tú eres el que grita "Isabella, estoy por llegar al paraíso… solo abre más tus piernas amor para por fin llegar"— imité su voz ruda y él se rio un poco más fuerte_

—_Tú no pones mucha resistencia que digamos, además tú también gritas cosas como "si Dem, más fuerte, no pares… quiero más tiempo al pequeño Demi dentro de la cueva" —hizo una voz chillona que no tenía nada que ver con la mía._

—_Yo no hablo así mentiroso._

—_Como sea, quiero hacerte el amor, así que empieza a quitarte la ropa o por lo menos el pantalón y los pantis para poder enterrarme en ti —lo miré, yo también quería que lo hiciéramos, pero estábamos en un hospital._

—_Que pasa… ¿acaso no quieres hacerlo? —me acarició mi mano._

—_Claro que sí, tenemos un rato que no lo hacemos, pero…_

— _¿Pero qué?_

—_Es que, Demetri, estamos en un hospital… ¡en un jodido hospital! —enfaticé la palabra "hospital"._

— _Mira yo ya estoy listo, solo es cuestión de que me arremangue un poco esta jodida bata y listo. Aparte, ¿qué tiene de malo?, Isabella por si no lo recuerdas lo hemos hecho en los baños, en el patio trasero y hasta detrás de los arbustos de la escuela, no creo que te de pena que lo hagamos aquí._

—_No me recuerdes que lo hemos hecho en la escuela… pero entiende amor, aquí trabaja el Dr. Carlisle, no queremos que le diga a mi padre que ya desfloraron a su hijita de 15 años —él me miró un poco divertido y…_

—_De acuerdo, entonces haremos esto… vas, le pones seguro a la puerta, apagas la luz, caminas y te quitas la ropa sexymente, por lo memos de la cintura para abajo. Mientras yo me arremango la pinche bata, llegando aquí te subes a la cama, te posicionas y dejas que el pequeño Demi haga su trabajo —lo miré pensando en que tan rápido había creado el plan._

_Quería hacerlo._

_Quería que Demetri y yo hiciéramos el amor._

_Comencé a besarlo apasionadamente mientras gemía en su boca, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna e hizo que mordiera un poco su labio. Hice caso cuando me dijo que cerrara la puerta, verifique que no hubiera mucho movimiento y agradecí que nos hubiera tocado en uno de los últimos cuartos, rápido la cerré. Cuando iba a apagar la luz él me dijo que mejor la dejara así, quería verme desnuda. La deje prendida y me fui quitando la ropa, lentamente mientras él me veía con deseo y se arremangaba la bata. Torpemente temblaba al sentir como iba bajando mi panti. Cuando estuve a un lado de su cama vi que el pequeño Demi estaba muy despierto, me subí a la camilla y me puse encima del pequeño Demi, hice que el hiciera su trabajo, comencé a moverme un poco de arriba hacia abajo. Cuando menos acorde ya estábamos "gimiendo"._

_Me arqueé un poco y empecé a sentir como mis paredes se contraían, era una de las mejores sensaciones que había podido experimentar. Él culminó primero pero siguió hasta que yo también llegué a mi orgasmo. Gemí el nombre de Demetri mientras él seguía moviéndose un poco para alargar el placer, me recosté sobre su pecho y nos quedamos un rato así para recuperar el aliento mientras el acariciaba mi espalda, yo besaba su lindo cuello_

—_Tardaré demasiado tiempo en quitarme tu imagen de mi mente bebé —dijo mientras daba suspiros._

_Demetri sacaba todo lo lujuriosa que era y a veces me escuchaba decirle que nunca quisiera que parara. Me quedé un rato dormida y fue en ese momento cuando deseé estar totalmente despierta._

_Lo siguiente paso muy rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Demetri estaba en coma y luchando por su vida, mientras que Carlisle no hacía nada. La familia de Demetri estaba muy preocupada. Lo siguiente que escuche… hizo que mi mundo se estremeciera._

—_Por favor Heidi, te lo suplico… no lo desconectes —Heidi era la madre de Demetri, su padre se llamaba Aro. Él tenía tres hermanos, dos eran gemelos que se llamaban Alec y Jane, el otro chico era el mayor y se llamaba Félix_

—_Lo siento hija, pero no quiero que mi niño siga sufriendo_

—_Pero… él se va a despertar… yo lo sé… solo dale más tiempo._

—_Hija, sé lo mucho que amas a mi hijo, pero debes entender que él no despertará. Bella, quiero que escuches lo que nos dijo Carlisle —el papá de Alice estaba a detrás del señor Aro. Él se acercó a nosotros._

— _Aro siento mucho por lo que están pasando_

—_Sí, lo sé primo —suspiro—, pero quiero que también se lo expliques a Bella… nosotros ya tomamos una decisión._

— _Bella sabes bien porque Demetri está aquí ¿cierto? —asentí. Sabía que estaba ahí por una sobredosis de drogas— le hicimos un lavado de estómago para poder sacar toda la droga que consumió, pero él ha consumido por un largo tiempo haciendo que empezara a afectar su sistema neurológico, conllevándolo al cerebro. Cuando nos gritaste él estaba teniendo un ataque epiléptico, a causa de la sobredosis, lo pudimos controlar pero desgraciadamente cayó en coma — mis lágrimas caían como cascada, siempre le dije a Demetri que dejara de consumir porque era un adicto, pero él me decía que en cualquier momento lo dejaba—. Le hicimos un encefalograma y…_

—_Por favor Carlisle, solo dime que fue lo que pasó._

—_Desgraciadamente tuvo un derrame cerebral —sentí que el piso tembló y me derrumbaba. Unas manos me sostenían de lado y lado, me di cuenta que eran las manos de Alice y Jacob. Yo sabía lo que significaba eso._

—_Y… ¿va a despertar? ¿verdad? —Carlisle negó. Jacob me jaló hacia su pecho y comencé a llorar._

—_Lo siento Bella, pero no sabemos con exactitud si vaya a despertar. Si lo hace, tendrá un problema neurológico, ya sea que quede en estado vegetativo o con algún otro daño cerebral… pero lo más seguro es que él nunca despierte… —las palabras dolían demasiado. Sentí que clavaban una daga en mi corazón._

_Él se iba a ir, y me iba a dejar a mi sola._

_Sola._

_Recordé los gritos que echaba por mi boca, Jacob me jalaba para que no entrara al cuarto e hiciera una tontería. No podía dejar que desconectaran a Demetri. Yo sabía que él iba a despertar._

— _¡Jacob, suéltame!_

— _¡Bella contrólate!, ¡entiende, debes dejarlo descansar!_

— _¡NO! ¡El despertará, yo lo sé! —de alguna manera me solté del agarre de Jacob y entré al cuarto y Carlisle estaba desconectando a Demetri, su familia estaba llorando incontrolablemente. Me acerqué a él cuando estaban retirando todos los aparatos las enfermeras. Me tiré a su lado y comencé a llorar audiblemente_

— _¡No, por favor! ¡llévame a mí pero a él no! —lo miré a los ojos, estaban cerrados, tenía su boca medio abierta, le di un casto beso mientras acariciaba su mejilla._

"_…"_

Desperté de los recuerdos amargos…

y volví a la cruda realidad.


	3. Capitulo 2 Venganza la más dulce

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes son de S.M. yo solo los eh tomado prestados

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD (**** /betasffaddiction/****) Gracias por tu beteo. Juro que sin ti esta historia no seria mucho:D**

* * *

Capítulo 2. Venganza… la más dulce

**BPOV**

—Un poco más… ¡Bella! Ya estoy por llegar, juro que sí, ¡mierda estás tan apretada!... Muévete más amor —obedecí y me moví más rápido. Sentí un calor recorrer mi vientre. Nos volteamos quedando yo abajo y el arriba. Me di cuenta de que estaba recordando el sueño de hoy en la mañana y de cuando hice el amor por última vez. Tenía que recordar a Demetri cuando me acostaba con otro, solo así disfrutaba del "sexo" no de hacer "el amor". Me odiaba porque estaba empezando a cumplir la promesa que Demetri dijo que hiciera.

_Si yo muero, deja que alguien más te amé, que alguien más te haga sonreír, deja que alguien esté en la cueva de la felicidad. Solo deja que entre a tu corazón esa persona porque tú quieras, no porque sientas que le debes algo. Obviamente que si quieres tener puro "sexo" pues adelante, creo que está bien que lo disfrutes, pero sobre todo, vuelve a amar mi vida. Dale una segunda oportunidad a todo. No lo hagas por mí, bueno si hazlo por mí, pero también por ti._

Lo de amar, sonreír y dar una segunda oportunidad nunca lo iba a cumplir. Lo del sexo creo que ya lo estaba haciendo desde hace un año. No podía seguir así, no quería recordar a Demetri mientras me revolcaba con otro, esto degradaba la persona que fue Demetri en mi vida, a él no quería ensuciarlo.

— ¡Abre más las piernas! Créeme te encantará cuando la sientas por completo —dijo el idiota de James. Enterró su frente en la almohada donde estaba mi cabeza. Puse mi mano en su pecho desnudo y lo hice a un lado, me importaba poco si había llegado a su clímax, el estúpido a mí nunca me hizo llegar

— ¿Bella que mierdas te pasa?, ¡ni siquiera me dejaste tener mi propio pinche orgasmo! —se notaba que estaba encabronado, pero me valió madre.

— ¿Qué?, ¿No pudiste después de casi media hora de estarlo haciendo?, James yo me canso, pensé que iba a ser esto rápido. A mí me gusta que sea rápido y saber que su amigo ya está bien despierto y seguro que me hará llegar a mi orgasmo.

—Pues, si quieres lo hago rápido para que tú tengas el tuyo, yo solo quiero complacerte —puso su mano en mi mejilla y yo rodé mis ojos, este tipo ya me estaba hartando.

—No gracias, ya hiciste que dejara de estar excitada —dije mientras jalaba las sábanas de la cama del cuarto de huéspedes. Estábamos en casa de Jasper, él dijo que ahí sería mucho mejor todo.

—Anda Bella, no seas así, déjame demostrarte que soy el hombre que te puede hacer… —lo interrumpí

— ¿Feliz?, no James, ese hombre dejo de existir hace tres años —dije recordando a Dem

— ¿Tanto lo amabas? —no le contesté. Según Emmett si le recordaba a Demetri haría que el plan se viniera abajo— Bella yo puedo ser mejor que él, si quieres dejo de drogarme, de tomar, de hacer pendejada y media; dejo de hacer todo lo que le hacía, pero dame una oportunidad. Yo sé que no te decepcionare como él lo hizo —esas palabras hicieron que me encabronara, cómo podía decir el que Demetri me había decepcionado.

—No vuelvas a repetir que serás mejor que Demetri, no digas que él me decepcionó porque nunca lo hizo, él siempre procuró hacerme feliz —le dije a James, él acarició una mano mía

—Pero yo te puedo dar más que eso. Él te juró que siempre te haría feliz, pero yo te puedo dar una vida de alegría y felicidad solo te pido que me des una oportunidad —rodé mis ojos, no sabía cómo, pero el plan se tenía que adelantarse más. James me estaba hartando con esa estupidez del amor, creo que a ningún chico le iba a quedar claro que yo ya no podía amar.

Pobres ingenuos.

—No lo sé James, esto es muy rápido. Aparte, solo llevamos una semana tratándonos ni siquiera… olvídalo, me iré a duchar —dije, me levanté y jalé la sábana para enrollarme en ella. Caminé hacia la puerta del baño, sabía bien que el plan no iba a salir bien esta noche así que decepcionaría a los chicos.

—Bella, para por favor, tengo algo que decirte —me puse nerviosa cuando sentí su mano en mi brazo. Esas palabras significaban algo.

—James estoy un poco cansada, solo quiero meterme a bañar —me interrumpió

—Bella yo… yo te amo —esas palabras fueron suficientes. Sabía perfecto que esa era la señal. Recordé las palabras de Jasper.

—_Él te dirá que te ama, nos lo dijo a nosotros que después de invitarte a cenar o después de que tengan sexo en mi casa te dirá que está enamorado de ti —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa en su rostro._

—_Pobrecito Bella, lo harás quedar en ridículo —se rio Emmett_

—_Eso y más se merece el bastardo —dije con odio_

—_Recuerda, la señal para empezar con el plan es que él te diga "que te ama"_

— ¿Qué carajos acabas de decir? —pregunté disimulando estar impresionada.

—Que te amo, que estoy completamente enamorado de ti, que no sé qué más hacer con este amor que llevo aquí —señaló su corazón. Me dieron ganas de reírme pero me contuve.

—James, es que… yo no sé qué decirte, me has dejado impresionada —mentí, recuerdo que antes esta clase de cosas nunca me salían puesto que era pésima para mentir. Pero después de unas clases que me dieron Tanya y Rosalie, funcionó a la perfección.

—Solo dime que aceptas —dijo él con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Es que, todo esto ha sido muy rápido, no sé —me cagaba tener que hacerme la tonta pero Tanya lo había dejado claro.

—_Hazlo un poco sufrir Bella, a ellos les encanta esta clase de juegos. Mientras más resistencia pongas, mas te estará chingando hasta que digas sí. Ya después de eso, créeme, el idiota ese hará lo que tú digas._

—Por favor Bella, no lo pienses dos veces —dijo con voz desesperada.

— James de verdad ¿no te pasaste un poco con el crack? —dije acariciando su mejilla—, tal vez y estés confundido, suele pasar después de ingerir demasiado…—me interrumpió.

—No Bella, no estoy drogado, bueno solo un poco, pero tengo bien claro lo que quiero y esa eres tú —dijo, puso una mano en mi cintura y me jaló hacia su pecho. Comenzó a besarme el cuello, eso me dio tanto asco.

Recordé cuando trató de abusar de mí. Si no hubiera sido por Jacob que llegó a tiempo él desgraciado me hubiera hecho suya. Aun así, tenía que dejar que disfrutara un poquito, porque después de eso, jamás en su vida volvería a ser el mismo.

—Vamos Bella, sé que tú también lo quieres, anda di que sí —dijo con voz ahogada.

— ¿Qué sé qué? —pregunté haciéndome la ingenua.

—Que sí me amas, que aceptas… que aceptas ser mi novia —dijo mirándome a los ojos. Lo de ser su novia no me lo esperaba.

Pobre, me daba lastima.

—pensé que tú y yo ya andábamos, después de tener sexo aquí…—dije con voz sensual, él lo capto, puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Bella, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo! —dijo él con emoción. Rodé un poco mis ojos por como él había dicho esas palabras demasiado cursis—, no sabes lo mucho que te amo y lo bien que te voy a tratar amor. De mí no vas a recibir ni una sola queja —dijo mientras me abrazaba. Asentí, miré el reloj de la mesita que estaba alado de la cama y vi que eran las 12:30. A esa hora me había dicho Jasper que de seguro ya estaban todos los del instituto en su casa, así que…

Era la hora de empezar a actuar.

—Amor —dije con voz melosa—, sabes que se me antoja… —él me miró con atención mientras yo mordía mi labio inferior.

— ¿Qué cosa? —tartamudeó y sabía que estaba nervioso. Lentamente me acerqué a su oído

—Se me antoja, que tú y yo, tengamos sexo en la sala principal —lentamente pasé mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordisqué un poco.

—Pero… estamos en casa ajena, dejaremos marcas —dijo entrecortadamente. Dios como me daba risa este tipo.

—Que importa, mira los padres de Jasper no están, él y Rosalie salieron con los Cullen —Jasper y Rosalie eran gemelos, Jasper salía con Alice y Rosalie con Emmett—, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros, solos —volví a mordisquear su lóbulo y supe que lo excité más.

—Parece que a ti no te importa donde lo hagamos ¿verdad? —yo negué—, entonces vamos a la sala —me tomó de la mano y yo la solté— ¿por qué sueltas mi mano?

—Porque… —no sabía que carajos decirle—, me quiero cambiar primero —esa era la excusa más estúpida que había dicho

— ¿Ósea que quieres que yo te quite la ropa? —me miró y me dio una sonrisa pícara, yo le dije que sí, recogí mi ropa del piso y me la comencé a poner enfrente de él. Sabía que lo estaba matando al pobre mientras me subía mi panti por debajo de la blusa que traía, era una blusa que me llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, tenía un pequeño cinto de la misma tela, era de color rojo con cuadros y rayas de color rosa, gris, negro y blanco. Las mangas me llegaban un poquito arriba de los codos. Me puse unas botas color café que me llegaban hasta las rodillas y tenían una hebilla de lado de color dorado.

El idiota de James se iba a enredar en la cobija pero lo convencí de que no lo hiciera. Le dije que saliera tantito del cuarto porque quería hacer pipí. Tomé mi teléfono de la bolsa que traía y le escribí un mensaje a Jasper.

"_Estamos por bajar, así que ten lista a la gente, el espectáculo está por comenzar"_

Jasper me contestó.

"_De acuerdo, estoy movilizando a la gente, recuerda que tienes que ir a la cocina y gritarle para que se pare y ahí, "CAPUM", explota la bomba"_

Me reí por el mensaje de Jasper. Salí del baño y James me estaba esperando, tomé su mano y nos dirigimos a la sala, al bajar las escaleras tuve que sostenerme un poco de él ya que no alcanzaba a ver muy bien porque todo estaba oscuro y seguía siendo un poco torpe. Creo que eso nunca se me iba a quitar por más que tratara. Cuando llegamos a la sala él quedó parado enfrente de mí, yo hice como que lo tiraba y cayó sentado en el mueble, me puse a horcajadas de él sentí un bulto en mi parte intima, era su pene que estaba erecto. Comencé a besarlo en el cuello dejando marcas y después me fui directo a su boca, él la abrió un poco para dejar entrar a mi lengua. Era un poco asqueroso porque James casi me quería tragar. Empezó a meter su mano por mi entrepierna, comenzó a subir hasta llegar a mi sexo, trató de hacer a un lado mi panti pero no se lo permití.

—Vamos Bella, déjame meter mis dedos —dijo con voz ronca.

—No te desesperes, ¿que acaso no quieres jugar un poco? —murmuré sobre su boca y mordí su labio inferior estirándolo un poco y lentamente dejándolo ir por mis labios.

— ¿Tú quieres jugar? —asentí moviéndome un poco sobre su miembro—, solo, no me tortures — volví a estirar su labio y gimió un poco. A lo lejos se escucharon unas risitas.

_¡Mierda!_, pensé para mí. Les había dejado bien claro a todos que no quería que hicieran ningún pinche ruido

— ¿Qué se escuchó?

—Ha de ser el viento.

—No, yo escuché perfecto que alguien se rio —James me hizo a un lado para poder ver. Ya nos había descubierto y el plan se vendría abajo.

—James no fue nada —él no me hizo caso, no sabía qué hacer. A penas se iba a levantar cuando recordé que estaba desnudo.

No lo pensé 2 veces, y tomé su pene entre mi mano.

—Bella, ¿Qué haces? —ni yo misma sabía que carajos iba hacer.

—te dije que quería jugar —comencé a masajear su pene y él se estremeció. El abrió sus piernas y yo me hinqué para tener mejor acceso—, ¿acaso tú no? —dije haciendo que mi voz sonara sensual, masajeé más su pene y, me iba a odiar por hacer esto. Di un escaso lengüetazo en la punta de su amiguito.

—Sí, sí quiero jugar —dijo con voz ronca.

—Entonces, quédate donde estás, y disfruta —comencé a meter su pene a mi boca.

—Bella, esto se siente, ¡carajo, tú si sabes cómo mamar! —dijo James, por dentro me estaba dando asco. Ya había hecho esto varias veces, pero tan solo recordar que ese bastardo quiso violarme, me daba repugnancia. No quise seguir más y me puse de nuevo encima de James. Trató de desabrochar mi blusa pero de nuevo no se lo permití.

— ¡Carajo!, entonces como quieres que lo hagamos si ni quieres destaparte.

—Parece que a ti no te ha quedado claro esto ¿verdad? —el solo me siguió mirando—, te dije que quería jugar, esto es parte del juego.

—Y que más sigue, ¿jugar a las escondidas? —apenas le iba a contestar cuando recordé que de todas maneras me iba a vengar de él.

—No, pero me diste una idea, ahora vengo no me tardo —me levanté y James me tomó de la muñeca

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy por la crema chantillí que hay en el refrigerador, ¿acaso no quieres quitarla con tu linda y sexy boca en donde quiera que la ponga? —él me soltó y hasta me que me apurara, me sorprendió que no me preguntara cómo sabía yo que había crema, fui directo a la cocina y prendí la luz. Jasper, Alice, Leah y Paul estaban sentados en el piso de la cocina comiendo pizza.

— ¡Bu!—dijo Jasper.

— ¡Idiota!, me espantaste —dije sarcásticamente.

—Así has de tener la conciencia, ¡cochinota! —dijo Leah parándose del piso y fue directo a picarme el estómago.

—Ya déjame en paz Leah.

— ¡Ay tú!, si James, quítame todo con tu linda y sexy boca —según Leah me estaba imitando, pero lo hizo una voz chillona y horrible que nada que ver con la mía.

—Quisieras que tu voz fuera igual de genial que la mía, espera —fui directo al fregadero a vomitar.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó Paul

—Que no ves que se la mamó a su novio, amor —dijo Leah haciendo que me encabronara.

— ¡Jódete! —le saqué el dedo de en medio.

—Como tú digas hermanita —dijo Leah y puso su mano sobre mi hombro

— y, ¿en dónde están todos? —pregunté.

—Me imagino que no hubieras querido que metiera a todo el instituto aquí en la cocina —dijo Jasper

—Por supuesto que no, ¿pero dónde están? —Jasper se levantó y nos dirigimos a una de las ventanas de la cocina que daban para la sala.

—Emmett está por allá —señaló detrás de un muro, se alcanzaba a ver un poco a la gente—, tiene a todos los chicos del equipo de futbol, por allá esta Rosalie —señalo otro muro—, ella tiene a todos los de la clase de James y uno que otro de nuestros salones, por allá están Tanya y Kate —señalo otro muro—, ellas tienen a los del taller de fotografía y los del anuario escolar. Los demás están desbalagados por la casa esperando la señal.

—De acuerdo, creo que el plan saldrá a la perfección —choqué las palmas con Jasper y los demás estaban riendo, excepto Alice.

— ¿Qué tienes Ali? —pregunté acercándome a ella.

—Es solo que… ¿Bella no crees que es demasiado?, digo si quieres hacerlo sufrir entonces pégale en las bolas, o mándalo a golpear, o qué sé yo.

—Alice, si lo mando a golpear, ¿acaso dejaras que Jasper lo golpeé?

—Pues yo… —tartamudeó.

—No, claro que no lo dejarías y mucho menos a tu hermano, yo no quiero meter a nadie en problemas, y si esto hace que nadie salga culpable, pues que mejor ¿no lo crees? —dije un poco sarcástica.

—Si amor, tú no dejarás que lo golpeemos, aparte ya estamos hasta la madre de problemas y otro más no creo que nos convendría

—Es solo que yo no quiero que nadie salga lastimado —dijo Alice

—Y nadie saldrá lastimado Ali, aparte recuerda lo que ese pendejo le trató de hacer a Bella —dijo Paul. Eso hizo que rabiara.

—Ni lo menciones Paul, hasta me dan ganas de enterrarle un palo de fierro en el culo — dije siendo sincera.

—Solo digo que es un poco pesado, pero allá ustedes, solo quiero que sepan que yo no los delataré —dijo Alice parándose.

—Gracias Ali, siempre puedo contar contigo —puse mi mano sobre su hombro.

—Pues, para que son los amigos ¿no?

—Exacto —dije.

— ¡Bella! ¿por qué tardas tanto amor? —la voz de James se escuchaba cerca de la cocina y esto hizo que a todos se les pusiera la piel de gallina.

— ¡Es que… estoy viendo en donde colocaré la crema! ¡tú quédate en el sillón, yo no tardo amor!—todos se rieron porque le había dicho a James "amor", hasta Alice se rio. Me quedé en la cocina unos cuantos segundos más para verificar de nuevo el plan, le mandé mensajes a Emmett, Rosalie y Kate para ponernos de acuerdo con la señal. Jasper me dijo que ya era hora de que le gritara.

— ¿Seguro? —pregunté.

—Sí Bella, ya es el momento

—Como tú digas. ¡Mi vida, quiero que vengas a la cocina! —Jasper me susurró algo que le dijera—, ¡Pero camina lento!, te encantará la espera —dije con voz sensual. Todos nos asomamos por la ventana de la cocina y vimos que James se paró lentamente como yo le había dicho. Estábamos en línea Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya y Kate, contamos hasta 3 y gritamos

— ¡SORPRESA! —de repente se prendieron todas las luces y toda la gente salió a tomarle fotos a James desnudo, el trato de taparse su parte con un cojín de la sala

— ¡Vamos James, posa para el anuario! —dijo Ben tomando fotos, todos se estaban burlando de él, tal como yo quería.

— ¡WOW!, esta será la perfecta para la red social, ¿no lo crees Tanya? —le preguntó Kate.

—Claro que si hermanita, oye James, ¿no quieres que yo también te la mame? —preguntó Tanya y se escuchó en su voz que fue sarcástica. Todos rieron por su comentario.

—Hermano, esta vez te luciste. Mira que cogerte a la perra de Swan pensando que ella te iba a corresponder, ¡que bajo caíste! —dijo Mike burlándose de James. Antes eso me hubiera molestado, pero con lo descarada que era me importo poco.

—Entonces, ¿lo que le ibas a quitar a Swan era crema o tu semen? —dijo Jessica—, ¡Ups! Se me olvido que tú no puedes eyacular —todos se rieron más. Todos los del instituto estaban rodeándolo, tomando fotos, video, haciendo comentarios graciosos. Se alcanzaba a ver hasta en el segundo piso la gente con su teléfono tomando fotos.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿dónde chingados estas bella? —gritó James, yo seguía en la cocina pero decidí ir a dar la cara. Abrí la puerta y todos voltearon a verme, conforme iba caminando las personas abrían paso para que pudiera llegar a donde estaba James. Cuando lo vi parecía el diablo en persona. Estaba colorado de la cara a causa del enojo, tenía sus manos bien puestas en los cojines que traía atrás y adelante para cubrir sus partes.

—¿me buscabas?, ¿amor? —dije mientras lo miraba de los pies a la cabeza. Me reí por mi comentario. Me fije quiénes estaban detrás de mí y eran Leah, Rosalie, Kate, Tanya e Irina, estaban viendo fijamente a James.

—Me puedes explicar, ¿!qué carajos es todo esto!? —dijo señalando con sus ojos a todas las personas.

—Pues, personas tomando fotos, videos —dije incrédula.

—¡No hablo de eso Bella! ¡mierda!, ¿¡qué hace toda esta gente aquí!, ¡se supone que tú y yo estaríamos…

—Que, ¿¡haciendo el amor! —pregunté sarcásticamente, todos rieron—, por favor James, pensé que me conocías bien, tu mejor que nadie me lo dijiste hace unos meses —dije haciéndole recordar que me había dicho que era una zorra y que me dejaba coger por quien quisiera.

—Ósea que… ¿hiciste esto por lo de hace unos meses? —dijo y se le salieron unas lágrimas.

—Aww, el bebé va a llorar —dijo Irina y todos nos reímos.

— ¿No quieres tu osito, tu biberón y mantita?, o mejor, si quieres te llevo a la cama y te leo un cuento para que el bebé no llore —dijo Emmett y puso un puchero. Le pellizco las mejillas y de nuevo todos se rieron.

Esto era lo mejor.

—¿Por qué, lo hiciste? —preguntó James, todavía se le salían las lágrimas. No sabía si era por el coraje o de tristeza.

—¿Decepcionado? —dije acercándome a él y acariciando su mejilla—, no llores bebé, vele el lado positivo.

—¿¡Qué puto lado positivo puede tener todo esto!? —me escupió un poco de saliva en la cara.

—¡Qué asco! —dije quitándome la saliva de la cara—, pero bueno, como te seguía diciendo, con todo esto que acaba de pasar serás más popular, ¿que eso no era lo que querías?, que no decías " yo el chico más codiciado de toda la escuela saliendo con la chica más popular, ¿no te gustaría? Hasta me haré POPULAR" —enfaticé la última palabra.

—Hay que bonito, el bebé llorón quería juntarse con nosotros —dijo Jasper—, Emmett dame un pañuelo que creo que voy a llorar —todos seguían riéndose y le seguían diciendo cosas.

James ya no sabía qué hacer, miraba a todos los lados para ver por donde escapar. Pero como había mucha gente no se pudo dar ese lujo.

Y yo no se lo iba a permitir.

Me fui acercando más a él y…

—Te dije que me las ibas a pagar James, te dejé muy claro que te iba hacer sufrir, que este día nunca se te iba a olvidar, te dije que me iba a vengar y… lo cumplí —dije mirándolo con furia. Si la mirada quemara, el pobre de James estuviera calcinado—. Aparte, no tenía nada que hacer, y que mejor que molestarte con esto, sirve que me las cobraba por lo de hace meses.

—Eres una puta barata Swan —dijo mirándome fijo. Yo me reí.

—Pues sabes algo… sí, sí soy una puta barata, una perra, una chica que casi toda la escuela ya se la cogió, ¿y? Lo zorra tan siquiera a mí se me quita, pero a ti… —dije mientras me reía y estaba haciendo ademan con las manos mostrándolo de los pies a la cabeza— la puta vergüenza y la poca dignidad que tenías, "fum" se esfumaron —dije haciendo con mis manos como si algo desapareciera en el aire.

—¿Todavía tenía dignidad? —preguntó Irina.

—Pobrecito, se ilusionó con Bella —dijo Leah poniendo un puchero.

—Oye, en serio, ¿qué te hacía pensar que yo me iba a fijar en ti? —me reí—, sabías bien lo que me habías hecho y hasta te grité que me vengaría de ti, ¿o acaso ese día la puta barata de la profesora Thorne no quiso abrir las piernas? —todos hicieron un "uuuu", todos sabíamos que James andaba con la profe de matemáticas, hasta un día los escuché gritar en el aula, se la estaba cogiendo porque la puta le decía que se la metiera más.

No sabía qué tenía de interesante el pene de James. Esta vez que lo hicimos el idiota tuvo como tres orgasmos y yo ni siquiera uno. Todos le dijeron bromas de la profe de mate y quien sabe cuántas cosas más.

—Como me das risa, me ha encantado verte así, convertido en un payaso —me volteé a ver a todos—. ¡Chicos!, ¿¡no quieren ver a un fenómeno!? —todos empezaron a gritar que sí. De nuevo encaré a James.

—De acuerdo, el público manda James, así que… —puse una de mis manos en el cojín delantero y la otra en el trasero.

—No te atrevas —dijo manteniendo sus labios muy cerrados.

—Lo siento, pero esto es parte de mi venganza —se los quite y avente los cojines—. ¡Disfruten el espectáculo! —hicieron lo doble o triple de chistes, fotos, videos. Todos hicieron lo mismo que cuando fui a ver a James, abrían paso los de adelante mientras los de atrás cerraban el circulo para castrar a James.

—¡Maldita!, ¡juro que me las pagaras Swan!, ¡te juro que te arrepentirás! —solo le grite un "aja" y le saqué el dedo de en medio. Le enseñé el dedo pulgar a Jasper en forma de aprobación mientras el reía con Emmett, Paul y todas las chicas.

—¿Bella que mierda es todo esto? —preguntó Jacob. No sabía que el andaba aquí, se suponía que él no estaba de acuerdo con toda esta mierda que yo hacía.

—Jacob, hermanito —dije mientras lo abrazaba y le desacomodaba un poco el cabello. Él era un chico muchísimo más alto que yo, su piel era cobriza y el cabello casi lo traía al ras. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto que se parecía mucho al de los chicos deportistas, si el no fuera como mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, a él también le hubiera hecho un cumplido.

— ¿Qué andas haciendo aquí?, pensé que estarías en Port Angeles con Vanessa.

—Y lo estaba, solo que ya tiene rato que la dejé en su casa. Cuando llegué yo a nuestra casa —enfatizó las palabras "nuestra casa" ya que él vivía bajo el mismo techo que yo, al igual que Leah y Seth

—Sue me dijo que todavía no llegabas y se estaba preocupando porque Charlie llegaría en cualquier momento y según esto estabas castigada, así que le dije que se tranquilizara y sin que se diera cuenta me salí por la ventana del cuarto —Jacob siempre se preocupaba por mí al igual que Sue. Ella era la esposa de mi padre y la madre de Leah, Seth y Jacob.

Desgraciadamente los papas de Jacob murieron cuando estaba muy chico y prácticamente Sue lo crió como su tercer hijo.

—¿Entonces sabias en dónde estaba? —el asintió—, me seguiste eh —le piqué el estómago—, ósea que sí te importo.

—Bells, claro que me importas. Eres como mi hermana, ahora explícame, ¿qué jodidos es todo esto? —dijo y señalo a toda la gente que hacía escándalo

—Umm… bueno, es que yo —tartamudeé un poco, me rasqué un poco la cabeza y vi que Jacob fruncía el ceño. Sus ojos se entrecerraban como tratando de ver bien a algo o a alguien.

— ¿Qué carajos? —Seguí su mirada y me encontré a Vanessa riéndose con sus primas las Denali—, maldita sea —se puso colorado y sabía que era mi culpa. Yo había hecho que Vanessa viniera sin decirle nada a Jacob. Él caminó hacia donde estaba su novia y lo seguí.

—Jake espera —lo tomé del brazo pero fácilmente se soltó de mi agarre.

—Puedes decirme o mejor explicarme ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó a Vanessa. Los ojos de mi cuñada casi se le salían por ver a Jacob.

—Jake amor, sorpresa verte aquí —dijo sorprendida.

—Lo mismo digo yo, por favor Vanessa no cambies de tema y contesta lo que te pregunté ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Amm, yo… —Vanessa no sabía que decir. Las Denali se me quedaron como diciendo "¿y este qué?"

—Se supone que como hace cinco horas te había dejado en tu casa.

—Lo sé amor, es solo que… pues…

—Yo la invité Jacob —dije finalmente. Jacob volteó a verme con cara de decepción. Él no quería que yo sonsacara a la palomita blanca de su novia, pero en mi era inevitable.

—Bella ¡¿Qué chingados?! —a Jacob casi se le salían los ojos cuando vio a James desnudo—, ¡Vanessa, no veas eso!—Jacob le tapó los ojos con su mano, la cual cubrió a la perfección. _**No lo imagino XD**_

—Jacob no seas un maricon y deja que mi prima vea esto —dijo Kate.

— ¡¿Estás loca?!

—No seas exagerado —dije—, como si Vanessa no conociera las partes de un hombre —me burlé un poco.

—Pues a lo mejor si las conoce, pero solo puede ver las mías —dijo el celoso de mi hermanito—, como sea, ¡mierda Bella!, ósea que para esto te escapaste de la casa — señaló a James—, y traes a mi novia para que vea miserias.

—Oye, esas miserias son las del chico más guapo de toda la escuela. Bueno, el segundo más guapo, Aparte, yo te dejé muy en claro que ese cabrón me las iba a pagar, y ya lo cumplí —dije gustosa.

—¿Tú no tienes llenadera verdad? —preguntó Jacob

—No, siempre quiero más.

—Hay Bells, que mal estas hermanita, algún día te pagaran con la misma moneda y créeme, te va a doler hasta el culo —le di poca importancia a lo que me dijo y decidió alejar un poco a Vanessa de mí y de sus primas.

—Jacob ni que nos la fuéramos a comer —dijo Tanya.

—¡Exagerado! –nos sacó el dedo de en medio y se fue por cinco minutos con Vanessa. De seguro para hablar.

—Bella, ya es un poco tarde y si Charlie no te ve, ¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡TAMBIEN LEAH! —gritó cuando la vio ¡nada mas falta que Seth también este aquí!

—No, el niño decidió quedarse a ver una película, es un aburrido —dije cuando era todo lo contrario. A Seth lo obligamos quedarse para que nos cubriera la espalda para que Sue y Charlie no se enteraran que nos habíamos escapado su hermana y yo. Nos estuvo molestando todo el rato con que nos quería acompañar para ver en ridículo a James pero no lo dejamos.

—Aja, piensas que te voy creer, aun así ni creas que Sue no se dio cuenta, porque dijo que te vio salir por la ventana de tu cuarto cuando Leah se estaba yendo —a ella no se le escapaba nada

—Pues como sea, yo me quedo aquí —dije con firmeza

— No te dejare aquí, ni a ti ni a Leah, y mucho menos a ti —dijo viendo a Vanessa. Ella asintió y se fue con sus primas a la cocina

—Oye ella no tiene la culpa, ya te dije que yo fui por ella a su casa y la obligué a venir. Con ella no se te ocurra enojarte, ni siquiera decirle una maldición Jacob Black, porque te juro que en tu vida te lo perdono —dije ya un poco enojada.

—Bueno, ya no digo nada, pero Bella, no es que no quiera que la invites, al contrario, te agradezco que veas en Vanessa como una segunda mejor amiga. Es solo que, con tu comportamiento,

— Ya lo sé, sé que soy una descarada y que no quieres que Vanessa se vuelva igual o peor que yo

—No Bella, no es eso, es solo que no quiero que los demás piensen que ella también te está ayudando, varios de los que has lastimado conocen a Vanessa desde más tiempo que tú y ya casi no le quieren hablar —eso no lo había pensado, si tan siquiera Vanessa me hubiera dicho tal vez y lo hubiera reconsiderado un poco, un momento, otra vez la sensible Bella, si ellos me molestaron por mucho tiempo porque yo no hacer lo mismo

—Pues lo siento por ellos. Yo tuve que soportar sus estupideces, ahí están las consecuencias de sus actos, así que no vengan con esas mamadas de que a lo mejor Vanessa es igual que yo

—Lo que trato de decir es que esto está mal, tú no eras así, eras puras sonrisas. No eras amargada como ahora, a veces siento que perdí a mi amiga y que hay un demonio dentro de ti que te controla, y aunque no lo creas me duele y me da coraje verte así y que te comportes de esa manera —dijo con una cara de tristeza que ni podía con ella. Sabía bien que a Jake le molestaba que yo hiciera todo esto, que fuera otra persona diferente, y mas que invitara a todo esto a mi cuñada.

Vane tampoco estaba de acuerdo con todo esto pero era una de mis mejores amigas, ella no me juzgó como lo hicieron los demás. Los Cullen y los Hale tampoco me dijeron nada, solo me mencionaba unas cosas sobre mi comportamiento. Las Denali, más Tanya si me molestaban un poco, pero cuando vieron mi actitud decidieron parar y mejor llevar la fiesta en paz. Después de que se casaran Sue y Charlie, Leah, Seth y Jacob, siempre estábamos discutiendo. Los primeros días de cuando, cuando mi vida dejo de tener sentido yo no sabía que más hacer y me la pasaba encerrada. Fueron tiempos difíciles para mi, pero los supere y no pensaba volver a ser la Bella de antes.

—Pues ni modo, así soy y si quieres aceptarme así, que bien, y si no, pues que mal. Pero yo no pienso cambiar Jacob y que de nuevo me vean con barreras abajo —dije firme y harta ahí quedó nuestra conversación.

Él le habló a Leah y le dijo que ya era hora de irnos, yo como pude me escapé de casa de Jasper sin que me viera, la zorra de Jessica me aventó mi bolsa, salí y me subí a mi carro. Era un Mercedes Guardián de color negro, mi padre me lo regaló cuando cumplí 17, tenía una camioneta Chevrolet Pick pero era vieja y hacia un ruido espantoso. Antes en mi vida me hubiera visto en un carro como estos, eran carísimos y difíciles en cuestión de mantenimiento. Pero como a Charlie lo habían ascendido en su puesto de jefe de policía, ahora él era el encargado de supervisar el área de Forks, la Push, Port Angels y Seattle, así que ganaba más dinero.

Arranqué y Salí a carretera, no sabía a donde ir así que di vueltas por el centro de Forks. Me paré en un servicar y compre un six de kloster, un sex N' the Beach y unos cigarrillos. Destapé una lata y comencé a tomar rápido, pareciera que no hubiera bebido nada en años. Cuando me terminé el six comencé a tomar la otra bebida, me aburrí un poco y puse algo de música, conecte el Ipod al estéreo y comencé a buscar cualquier canción, puse Guns N' Roses— Welcome to the Jungle, y comencé a cantar como loca

"Welcome to the jungle

We take it day by day

If you want it you're gonna bleed

But it's the price you pay

And you a very sexy girl

That's very hard to please

You can taste the bright lights

But you won't get them for free

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Feel my, my, my, serpentine

Wow, I, I wanna hear you scream"

Me la pasé muy tarde en la calle, fui a cargar gasolina y hacía algo de frio, prendí un cigarro y lo fumé, eso tan siquiera hacia que me diera un poco de calor. Ya de plano cuando me aburrí decidí irme a la casa.

Manejé con cuidado y gritándoles a los demás conductores que se fijaran, cuando sabía bien que era mi culpa. Cuando por fin llegué no reconocí mi casa hasta que recordé que la habían remodelado. Charlie construyó para hacer 3 cuartos más que eran los de Seth, Leah y Jacob. A Leah y Jacob les compro también carro, a Seth no ya que él era más travieso y más propenso a los accidentes por ser un niño hiperactivo, además de que Sue no quiso.

Como pude busqué las llaves de la casa pero no las encontré, así que me fui por la parte de atrás, busqué perfectamente mi árbol para subir a mi habitación. Cuando iba subiendo vi unos ojos brillosos enfrente de mí, hizo un chillido y me di cuenta de que era un mapache. El estúpido me gruño y se me aventó encima de mi cara, los dos caímos al piso y lo aventé.

— ¡Estúpido mapache! —casi lo pateo, pero en el estado en el que iba no le atinaría muy bien, el muy pinche corrió y mi pie pegó contra el árbol.

— ¡Estúpida madre naturaleza! —grité, sabía que debía callarme porque si no despertaría a los vecinos o peor aun, a mi "familia". Cuando me estaba sobando el pie en el césped alcancé a ver algo brilloso, eran mis llaves; me imagino se habían caído de mi bolsa cuando trate de patear al animal. Las tomé junto con mi bolsa y me dirigí a la puerta principal. Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado y la cerré, caminé muy despacito tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer pasó para subir la escalera, se prendió la luz. Mi corazón latió rápido, apreté mis ojos y arrugué mi nariz, ni quería voltear a ver a la persona que me esperaba.

— ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar señorita? —preguntó Sue, exhalé. Mi corazón se alivio al saber que era ella la que me esperaba y no mi padre.

—Hola, Sue, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿qué te hiciste? porque te ves hermosa hoy —dije burlonamente mirándola.

—No me cambies el tema Isabella —dijo severamente—, ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora?

—Mira Sue, en primera soy Bella, no Isabella —dije enfatizando mi nombre, ella más que nadie sabía cómo odiaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo—. En segunda, tú no eres nadie para hablarme de esa forma, yo puedo hacer y deshacer mi vida lo que se me venga en gana.

—Soy la esposa de tu padre, que eso te quede bien claro Is… Bella, y si te hablo de esa forma es porque me preocupas hija. Mira que horas son —dijo señalando el reloj de la sala—, son las 5:50 de la madrugada y apenas llegas a casa.

—Como tú has dicho, solo eres la esposa de mi padre. Hasta ahí, aparte, es temprano, he llegado más tarde Sue así que no me empieces a sermonear ¿ok? —Sue movía la cabeza en forma de desaprobación, me valió, otra vez iba a subir cuando me volvió a hablar.

—No he terminado de hablar contigo Bella —rodé los ojos y la volví a encarar.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece?, dime rápido porque me tengo que ir a dormir, mañana es día "familiar"—dije haciendo mis dedos las comillas— y no quiero que me empiecen a decir sobre esto.

— ¿Dónde andabas?

—Era eso, por dios Sue, eso si quieres lo hablamos mañana —me interrumpió.

—Contéstame —dijo firme, yo rodé mis ojos.

—Por ahí…

— ¿Dónde es por ahí?

—Dando vueltas en el carro con Leah, escuchando música, bebiendo hasta emborracharme y fumando, ¿eso querías oír? —dije enojada.

— ¿Solo estabas haciendo eso? —dijo, estaba segura que ya le habían dicho que estaba en casa de Jasper.

—Sí, solo eso —rodé los ojos

— ¿Por qué mientes hija?, sé que estabas en casa de Jasper haciendo —tragó saliva— reír a mucha gente con la broma esa que le hiciste a este muchacho James

—Te dijo Seth ¿verdad? —pregunté, era el único capaz de hacer que lo descubrieran por lo inquieto que era. Juro que iba a matar al enano ese.

—No importa quién me lo dijo, ¿Por qué lo haces? —dijo acercándose a mi y tratando de acariciar una mejilla mía, yo volteé la cara un poco

—Sé que nunca te ah gustado hablar del tema, pero sabes bien que en mí tienes a alguien en quien confiar cielo. Siempre te he visto como una hija, sé que lo de tomar, fumar, drogarte, porque aunque no lo creas sé que te sigues drogando —dijo contendiendo lágrimas—, también lo de hacerte la fuerte, poniendo una barrera y andar haciendo maldades, todo eso sé que lo haces por lo que le pasó a tu mamá y a Demetri. Pero hija la vida sigue y tienes que hacerlo, no porque te lo estoy pidiendo, ni tampoco porque sientas remordimiento, hacia tu padre, tus amigos, o cualquier otra persona que te lo pida. Hazlo por ti caramelito, hazlo solo por ti mi vida. Date una segunda oportunidad Bella —no me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar, rápidamente me quité las lágrimas, nadie podía verme así. Tenía que ser fuerte.

—Ni tú ni nadie me comprende y me comprenderá —me miró dudosa—, y como lo van a hacer si a ustedes no les ha pasado lo que a mí, ¡A ti no se te murió tu mamá en un accidente automovilístico junto con su esposo!, ¡No se te murió tu novio por una jodida sobredosis!, ¡Ni a ti ni a nadie les ha pasado por la mente sentir este vacío!, ¡Este pinche jodido vacío que llevo desde hace años cargando!, ¡como pueden decir que yo puedo tener una segunda oportunidad, cuando mi vida se fue al carajo desde hace mucho tiempo!, cuando deje de funcionar, cuando deje de existir y sentir, cuando lo perdí todo —las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas, Sue también estaba igual.

—Sé que tienes mucho resentimiento hacia la vida Bella, pero eso no quiere decir que hayas dejado de existir cariño, mírate, tan solo vete en el espejo, ¿esto es lo que quieres para ti?, ¿acaso no te gustaría volver a empezar y dejar todo atrás?

—Y después qué… volver a ser la Bella de antes, alegre, simpática, divertida; no Sue, esa Bella murió hace mucho tiempo, y dudo que vaya a regresar —dije ya sin ganas de hablar.

—Me duele verte así Bella, destruida, mal —dijo poniendo un pedazo de cabello detrás de mi oído—. Sé que algún día vas a cambiar mi vida, algún día vas a poder volver a ser feliz, sé que regresaras mi vida, Solo te pido que durante el proceso, no seas ya tan dura contigo misma —dijo mirándome como lo hacía mi madre.

—Sue, yo nunca volveré a ser la misma. Nunca seré como antes, ¿sabes? Ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto, me enferma tan solo estar hablando contigo, déjame en paz y preocúpate por tus propios asuntos y deja que yo resuelva los míos. No te vuelvas a meter en mis cosas, deja de preocuparte por mí y mejor preocúpate por tus hijos y tu marido, que estoy segura que ya le dijiste a mi padre que me escapé pero, ¿qué crees? no me importa, de todas maneras creo que lo que me queda de vida estaré castigada así que ya estarás contenta,

—Sé que lo dices porque de nuevo estas poniendo la barrera de "Bella la fuerte" pero está bien, haz y deshaz lo que quieras, solo que no quiero que lleves entre las patas a tu familia, porque tal vez y en ese momento, estaremos cansado de ayudarte y alentarte —fue lo último que dijo, le di la espalda y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cerré con candado y me deslicé hacia al piso.

Como todas las noches lloré ante el recuerdo de mi madre y el de Demetri. Dolía como una daga al corazón. Me levanté, fui a acostarme a mi cama, a lado de mi cama había una mesita de noche que tenía un cajón y una puerta. Abrí la puerta, tome la botella de whisky, la destapé y comencé a beber. Debajo de mi almohada tenía la foto de Demetri, era una foto donde salíamos los dos. Estábamos saliendo del cine de Seattle, el salía con la caja de palomitas en la boca y yo con el popote del refresco también en la boca, recuerdo que esa foto la tomó con su teléfono y enseguida fuimos a imprimirla como recuerdo. Acaricié la cara de Demetri

—No sabes lo mucho que te amo y la falta que me haces, desearía estar contigo en donde quiera que te encuentres —le di un beso a la fotografía y lloré hasta que me quedarme dormida.


	4. Capitulo 3 El chico nuevo

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes son de S.M. yo solo los he tomado prestados

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD (******** /betasffaddiction/****) Mujer Gracias por ayudarme y comprenderme, te debo tanto.**

**Starlight'sEclipse/ Baisers Ardents/nathalia valencia / Mitica/ Catalina'Grey/ diana karen... Gracias por seguirme:3**

* * *

Capítulo 3. El chico nuevo

**BPOV**

— ¡Bella! —gritó Leah afuera de mi cuarto, la ignoré.

— ¡Bella, más te vale que me abras la puerta ya! —volvió a gritar Leah pero, la seguí ignorando.

—Mira Bella, ¡si no me abres en este instante juro que patearé y rasguñaré la jodida puerta! —no le volví a hacer caso y me puse la almohada en la cabeza. ¡Dios! Como me dolía por la resaca. Como no le hice caso a Leah, cumplió su promesa y comenzó a patear la puerta y rasguñarla como un gato.

— ¡Leah deja de estarme jodiendo! —grité y eso ocasionó que me doliera aún más la cabeza.

— ¡Te dejaré de estar jodiendo si me abres la puerta! —sabía perfecto que no se iba a rendir, así que me paré y abrí la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Ya basta Leah!, ¡me tienes hasta la madre!, ¡Por una vez en tu jodida vida deja descansar y apiádate de los enfermos con resaca! —le grité, ella solo tenía una risita tan molesta como ella. Me sobé las sienes ya que el haberle gritado me ocasionó jaqueca— ¡Ves!, por tu culpa me duele la cabeza.

—Oh no, a mí no me eches la culpa de tus borracheras hermanita —dijo moviendo su dedo índice de un lado para otro. La fulminé con la mirada y caminé hacia mi cama. Leah me siguió y se sentó y se me quedó mirando.

— ¿Qué, tengo monos en la cara? —pregunté irritada.

—Que humor hermanita, yo que con tanto sacrificio vengo a verte hasta tu cuarto, a levantarte tan tiernamente… —la interrumpí.

—Espera… ¿a eso le llamas "tiernamente"? —pregunté haciendo comillas con los dedos en la última palabra.

—Pues sí —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, no pues que bien que me levantes así todas las mañanas, de verdad no quiero saber cuándo estés enojada y vengas a levantarme con ese puto humor.

—Sobre aviso no hay engaño hermanita —dijo y todavía se me quedó mirando.

—Leah, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Nada —me sonrió.

— ¿Entonces?

—Oh, solo que estoy esperando a que me cuentes —me cagaba cuando hablaba así, nunca me decía completas las cosas y siempre tenía que adivinar.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

— ¡Oh vamos bella!, no te hagas.

—Leah si tan solo fueras más clara, entonces te entendería —resopló y rodó los ojos.

—Con James… ósea ¿es cierto todo lo que dicen de él? —me preguntó demasiado interesada en el tema. Yo sabía perfecto a que se refería. Todas las chicas que se habían acostado con él decían que era excelente en la cama. Pobres, como era que se conformaban con tan poquito.

—Pues… no es tan placentero como todas dicen. Duramos demasiado tiempo haciéndolo y nada, nunca me satisfizo. El muy cabrón tuvo como tres orgasmos y quería seguir haciéndolo. Aparte tiene algo que, hace que me dé demasiado asco el tan solo verlo.

—Vaya… como es que todas lo alagan por cómo es en la cama y tú eres la primera de quien escucho lo contrario —yo solo asentí. Seguimos platicando sobre la noche anterior… las caras que puso james, lo que hicieron después de que me fuera, hasta me contó que lo siguieron en la calle mientras él se ponía la ropa. Ya hubiera querido yo ver eso. Hablamos de cosas sin importancia hasta que…

—Oye bella… ¿Cómo a qué horas llegaste ayer?

—La verdad no recuerdo, ¿Por qué?

—Es que… bueno Jacob y yo llegamos como a las tres de la mañana y no vimos tu carro. Mi mamá estaba en la sala, como no te vio llegar entonces se quedó esperándote —dijo preocupada, yo todavía no había captado hasta que las imágenes de la noche anterior fueron pasándome por la cabeza. Yo gritándole a Sue hasta de lo que se iba a morir. ¡DIOS! Como pude haber sido tan estúpida. Sue era como una madre para mí, ella siempre estuvo conmigo y yo pagándole así.

—Leah, ¿en dónde está Sue?

—Haciendo el desayuno. Recuerda, hoy es "día familiar"—dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Me paré de la cama y rápido me metí al baño. No me duché, ya que si lo hacía tardaría más, solo me lavé los dientes y la cara. Salí para ponerme ropa "decente" y no que apestara a borracho. Leah ya no estaba en la recámara me imagino que estaba ya en el comedor.

Mientras me colocaba mi brasier y mis pantaletas pensaba en cómo le iba a decir a Sue que me disculpara; había sido tan estúpida en haberle dicho todo eso, pero lo que más me preocupaba era que Charlie ya lo supiera. La última vez que me castigó fue porque me encontró saliéndome de la casa por mi ventana. Ese día había fiesta en casa de las Denali y me quitó el carro. Me advirtió que si me escapaba otra vez de la casa no solo me quitaría el carro también mi celular, las salidas y cero viaje de graduación. Podía quitarme todo eso, al fin y al cabo yo me sabía mis trucos para poder salir, pero mi viaje de graduación, eso sí que no.

Pensé en decirle a Sue que por culpa de las copas de más me había portado así con ella, siempre Charlie me creía esa historia. Pero con Sue era diferente, solo con ella sentía que volvía a ser la Bella de antes, en parte me gustaba pero no podía permitírmelo. Pensé, pensé y pensé, lo único que se me ocurrió fue improvisar cuando estuviera pidiendo "disculpas". Salí de mi cuarto y me fui directo al comedor, ya todos estaban sentados comiendo hot-cakes.

—Buenos Días Bells —dijeron Seth y Jacob comiendo un trozo del hot—cake. Yo solo les sonreí y me volteé a ver a Leah haciéndole señas de dónde estaba Sue.

—Bells, no piensas saludarme —dijo Charlie

—Amm… buenos días Charlie —dije frunciendo el seño

— ¿Qué tienes Bella? —me preguntó Seth.

—Solo tiene hambre, siéntate cariño que tu desayuno ya está listo —dijo Sue saliendo de la cocina. Su tono y su humor es el mismo de siempre, muy relajado y sonriente. Eso me dio un poco de esperanza.

—Amm… gracias Sue —me senté enfrente de Jacob, tomé el tenedor y el cuchillo y comencé a cortar el hot—cake.

—Bella, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante —dijo Charlie, _¡Mierda!_, pensé. Era obvio que ya sabía algo de lo de anoche.

—Charlie mira, sé que hice mal pero entiéndeme, necesito a veces salir y distraerme…

—Sí, lo sé Bella, por eso es que comprendí que ya sufriste demasiado y ya te quitaré el castigo —_un momento… ¿qué es lo que acaba de decir?_

— ¿Qué dijiste? —tartamudeé. _Ok eso no me lo esperaba_, pensé.

—Que ya te quitaré el castigo, cumpliste tu mes Bella y no me has desobedecido en nada. Así que ya eres libre hija — _¡OH DIOS MIO!_, casi gritó internamente. Estallaba de la felicidad, por fin me iban a dar a mi bebé, ya no tendría que pedirle a Jacob, Leah o Alice que me llevaran al instituto, yo sola me iría.

—Deberías de verte en un espejo Bells, no puedes con tu cara de felicidad —dijo Jacob riendo. Todos en la mesa también estaban riendo. Hasta Sue… _¡SUE!, _no me acordaba de ella. Queriendo o no le debía una disculpa. Volteé a verla y estaba entrando a la cocina. Me disculpé en la mesa y la seguí. Sue estaba sacando unas cosas del refrigerador, se giró y me miró.

—Bella, ¿se te ofrece algo cariño?

—Sí, amm… no, bueno, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? —pregunté apenada. Solo con Sue me podía sentir así.

—No te preocupes cariño, solo hacía falta más leche en la mesa —dijo sonriéndome, dio unos cuantos pasos y ya iba a salir cuando la detuve.

—Sue, espera —dije y la tomé de la mano para que no saliera de la cocina—. Yo… te debo una disculpa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por lo de ayer —dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Oh, es eso. Bella sé que has pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles, y comprendo cómo es ahora tu carácter.

—Sé que no me he portado de lo mejor últimamente… —me interrumpió

—No, no lo has hecho, pero sé que cambiarás… algún día lo harás linda, y ese día, te aseguro que serás demasiado feliz —_lo dudo_, pensé.

—Sí, como tú digas —fingí una sonrisa. Ella me dio su sonrisa más amable y tierna y se dirigió a la puerta—. Sue —volteó a verme—, gracias… por no decirle nada a Charlie de lo de anoche

—No tienes por qué darlas cariño, lo hice por ti y por Charlie, créeme no quiero que se vuelva a enojar como esa vez —yo solo asentí, salimos juntas de la cocina y todos estaban conversando alegremente en la mesa, y así se me paso rápido todo el domingo. Ya en la noche me metí al baño y me di una ducha rápida, me coloqué mi pijama, que consistía en una blusa de tirantes color café con un pantalón de cuadros color café con rosa. Me metí a la cama y caí en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente sonó mi maldito despertador, eran las 6:00 a.m. me levanté y me metí al baño. Me di una ducha rápida, salí y me sequé.

Fui a mi clóset y chequé que me pondría hoy. Decidí ponerme ropa interior color negra, unos jeans negros entubados y una blusa blanca que me llegaba hasta la mitad de las nalgas, estaba rota de las mangas, a los costados solo tenía 3 tiras, en frente tenía una frase con letras en leopardo que decía _"born to be wild"_, fui al baño y me maquillé, solo un poco de rubor algo de sombra color negro, labial rosa, que por cierto muy apenas se veía en mis labios, rímel, lápiz color negro sobre mis párpados y debajo de ellos.

Conecté la secadora y me alisé el cabello haciendo que cayera en bucles, cuando terminé me fijé en la ventana de mi baño, como vi que más o menos estaba nublado busqué en mi clóset mi chaqueta negra de cuero, me la puse. Ahora solo faltaba lo crucial, mis zapatos. No sabía si elegir unas zapatillas negras que dejaban ver solo tres dedos, o ponerme unas botas de tacón, que tenían un dobladillo en la parte de mi tobillo donde había un botón de cada lado. Decidí las zapatillas. Cuando por fin estaba lista me miré en el espejo, tomé mi bolso y salí de mi habitación.

Bajé las escaleras y vi que todos estaban en el comedor, me limité a verlos como iban vestidos ya que quería llegar antes que todos para que vieran que ya traía de nuevo mi carro y saber cómo le fue al idiota de James.

—Bella, siéntate a desayunar —me ofreció Charlie.

—Lo siento Charlie, pero tengo unos asuntos pendientes en la escuela y quiero llegar temprano —él solo asintió y siguió desayunando.

—Que tempranera hermanita, vamos no te cuesta nada esperarnos un poco.

—Lo siento Leah, pero quiero irme ya y sé que ustedes tardan años en desayunar. Así que mejor me adelanto.

—Ni pienses que te iras sin desayunar —me recriminó Jacob— aparte necesito que me ayudes a una cosa.

—Pues fíjate que no pienso ayudarte Jake —dije enseñándole la lengua.

—Swan no se te ocurra hacerme enojar, que me las pagarás —dijo simulando enojo y a la vez una sonrisa.

—Mira como tiemblo Black, ¿qué es lo que harás? —pregunté e hice un puchero. Como pude corrí y tomé mis llaves de donde estaban colgadas, Jake venía detrás de mí y estuvo a punto de atraparme de no ser porque le aventé un cojín de la sala. Fui a la cochera y me metí al carro, Jake llegó y golpeó la ventana, yo no le hice caso, busqué el control para abrir la puerta eléctrica y presioné el botón, encendí mi carro y lo puse en marcha.

— ¡Bella, juro que me las pagarás! —me gritó Jacob, estaba a la mitad de la calle. Yo solo me carcajeaba de su cara, bajé la ventana y le enseñé el dedo de en medio. Solo vi por el espejo retrovisor que tenía una cara de enojado que ni podía con ella. Me importó poco.

En el carro iba un poco aburrida, lo confieso, no era lo mismo sin Jacob y Leah. Cuando recordé que día fue ayer juro que casi me desmayo. ¡MIERDA! Ayer fue quince y esos días del mes metía Jacob el carro a mantenimiento. Cuando me viera en la escuela me mataría por no llevarlo. Jacob nunca se quería ir con Leah ya que siempre iba hablando de Paul, de moda o de chicos y él se aburría de esas cosas.

Me olvidé del tema y me concentré en manejar, ya cuando de plano me aburrí demasiado, decidí poner algo de música, el iPod se prendió y estaba la canción de Kings of león, Use Somebody. Esa música me relajaba un poquito. Cuando vi que ya iba más cerca del instituto, aceleré. En eso se puso la canción de Yeah Yeah Yeahs – Phenomena. Esa canción la amaba así que le subí a todo volumen y comencé a cantar

"You're something like a phenomena  
Something like an astronomer  
Roll, kid, rock your body  
Something like a phenomena, baby  
You're something like a phenomena  
Something like a phenomena, baby  
You're gonna get your body off"

Todos se me quedaban mirando cómo pensando _"y a esta loca que mosca le pico" _pero yo sabía que era porque me veían otra vez con mi carro

— ¡Muévete imbécil! —Les grité a los que estaban parados como lelos viéndome—. ¡Qué se muevan esperpentos! —Dios como había gente tan imbécil en este mundo. Seguí mi camino y me estacioné a lado de un lamborghini color negro. Ese carro nunca antes lo había visto. Tomé mi bolso, me bajé y caminé hacia la entrada. Como de costumbre, todos los chicos me saludaban. Desde los nerds hasta los que querían ser parte de nuestro "grupo".

Como me daban lástima. Seguí caminando y sentí unos brazos en mi cintura.

—Hola bombón —dijo el idiota de Mike—. Vaya, pero mira cómo te ves… siempre igual de hermosa.

—Mira Mike —le quité sus manos de mi cintura— en primera no soy tu bombón ¿ok?, no por el hecho de que nos acostemos quiere decir que me abraces así enfrente de tanta gente, y en segunda gracias por el alago —le guiñé el ojo y le aventé un beso. Cuando me volteé algo me golpeó la cabeza. Sentí que todo daba vueltas y caí. Escuchaba que alguien me hablaba y veía un montón de sombras alrededor mío.

— ¿¡Qué le hiciste imbécil!? —gritó Alice.

— ¡Yo nada! , ¡Ella que no se fijó cuando abrí el casillero!

— ¡Eres un pendejo! —gritó Emmett—. Bella, Bella, ¿puedes escucharme? —no podía responder, me hacía falta el habla.

—Hay que llevarla a la enfermería, esa herida que tiene en la cabeza necesita unas buenas puntadas— dijo Jasper… espera, ¿unas puntadas?, ¿está loco o qué?, yo sabía perfecto que no era para tanto. Traté de levantarme pero alguien no me dejaba.

—No te muevas Bella, te harás daño —dijo Rosalie

—Me estoy mareando —susurré.

—Emmett, hay que esperar a que se le quite el mareo. No vaya a ser que le haga daño —dijo Vanessa. Como pude abrí un poco más los ojos y entonces vi lo imposible…

Él.

Él estaba ahí. Ese chico que estaba ahí se parecía demasiado a… a Demetri. El tan solo pensar en su nombre hacía que ardiera más la herida. Pero, había tanto en común, eran tan similares que me hacía sentir… bien. Sus ojos eran de un azul puro, sus pestañas eran demasiado largas que hacían resaltar a la perfección ese par de pupilas, sus cejas estaban tan tupidas y tan bien formadas que parecían unos arbustos, su cabello era de color caramelo obscuro y también estaba despeinado, su nariz era un poco respingada, su boca era una fina línea color rosa que el tan solo verla daban ganas de besarla y nunca parar y su mentón, era recto pero a la vez un poco afilado. Su piel era igual de pálida que la mía. Él era mi Demetri. Tenía que ser él.

— ¡Bella! —volteé a ver a Alice que casi me quería comer con la mirada.

— ¿Qué?

—Que te vas amiga. Nos diste un susto de los mil demonios.

—Perdón —susurré y volteé a ver a ese chico. Él se inclinó y me preguntó.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Asentí—, bueno creo que tus amigos los exagerados me dejaran en paz —me le quedé mirando como si tuviera un tercer ojo y entonces comprendí. Emmett, Jasper, Paul, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Rosalie y Alice se le quedaban mirando a él. Sabía perfecto que los chicos no lo dejarían ir hasta que me vieran mejor.

—Por lo menos ayúdale ¿no? —dijo Alice enojada

— ¿Y en que necesitan que les ayude? Porque en lo que a mi concierne su amiga ya está perfecta

—Tú crees que perfecta se le llama a eso que tiene hay en la frente, ¡por dios, la descalabraste! —gritó Kate.

—Eres un cínico, le haces eso a nuestra amiga y rápido te quieres lavar las manos diciendo que no hiciste nada —dijo Rosalie.

—Ten un poquito de consciencia estúpido y recuerda que el que le hizo eso ¡fuiste tú!, así que como el buen hombre que eres, la llevaras a la enfermería —dijo alterada Irina.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás mal?, a poco tus amiguitos estos no son hombres, porque si no lo son entonces con razón no han ayudado a tu amiga —los chicos se enojaron demasiado y estaba segura que esto acabaría peor de lo que empezó

—Mira estrellita de cuarta, a nosotros no nos dices nada porque si no… —interrumpí a Jasper

—Ya, basta —dije y me paré de golpe. Sentí que todo me daba vueltas y de no ser por Emmett, estaría de nuevo estampada en el piso—. Si la princesita aquí presente no quiere acatar sus responsabilidades, pues es su problema, además yo no necesito que nadie me lleve a ningún lado. Puedo ir por mi cuenta.

Dije firme y traté de avanzar, pero me mareé y esta vez él que me agarró por el codo fue el chico nuevo.

—Mira nena, para empezar no soy ninguna princesa ¿de acuerdo?, segunda tú no eres mi responsabilidad y tercera y última fíjate mejor por donde caminas que para la próxima no te llevaré a la enfermería.

— ¡Suéltame pendejo! ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? Si crees que por tu cara bonita conseguirás que mis amigos y yo nos calmemos estas muy mal… tú no sabes quienes somos —dije firme.

—Mira, remilgosa, en primera en lo más mínimo me interesa quien eres tú o tus amigos. Segunda te llevaré por las buenas o por las malas a la enfermería, así que tú decides —dijo cruzando los brazos.

—Pues fíjate que con ninguna de las dos me quedo —dije y le saqué el dedo de en medio.

—De acuerdo… tu sola decidiste —lo siguiente no me lo vi venir. El maldito me tomó de la cintura y me colocó en su hombro.

— ¡Bájame imbécil! —grité y el muy cínico seguía caminando y ni me hacía caso. Las personas se nos quedaban mirando y se reían—. ¡Qué tanto ven animales! —se espantaron y siguieron haciendo sus cosas, mientras tanto. Comencé a golpearle las nalgas pero no le provocaba dolor alguno, así que se me ocurrió meterle la mano por el pantalón y comencé a pellizcarlas y rasguñarlas.

— ¡Oye! Sé que son tentadoras, pero no es para que me las destroces —me dijo y sentí su sonrisa. Como se atrevía a decirme eso.

—Ja, ja. Mira cómo me cago de la risa. Ni que las tuvieras tan buenas como para que cualquiera te las quisiera agarrar.

—Pues no cualquiera, pero vaya que te entretienes tocándolas.

—Créeme, he tocado mejores.

—Sí como digas. Pero para que veas que no soy tan malo, te doy chance de que las sigas tocando.

—Eres un idiota, nadie te pidió que me cargaras.

—Oh vamos, si sé que te morías porque te cargara, lo veía en tus ojos aparte en la forma de cómo me mirabas —dios se dio cuenta de cómo me le quedé mirando. Pero no era porque lo estuviera admirando a él, sino que era el parecido a Demetri. .

Si tenía que ser eso, porque era en lo que estaba pensando. Siempre estaba pensando en Demetri.

—Ni que estuvieras tan jodidamente bueno, créeme mejores que tú me han cargado.

—Pues no te creo nada, pero haya tú, aparte de una vez te digo que para la próxima fíjate bien por dónde caminas, porque créeme, pesas demasiado Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Me acomodó mejor en su hombro y eso hizo que se me revolviera el estómago.

—Pues si tanto peso, ¿Por qué carajos no me bajas?, además no sé si eres sordo porque muy claro dije que yo podía ir sola a la enfermería.

— ¡Por favor!, si te ibas sola a la enfermería créeme, al primer paso te ibas a caer —vaya, se preocupa por mí. Él de verdad que era un hipócrita porque hasta había dicho que no era su responsabilidad.

— ¿No que no era tu responsabilidad?

—Y no lo eres, pero como soy un caballero y tus amigos no, entonces decidí llevarte yo —bufé molesta y murmuraba cosas que solo yo me entendía. Él se seguía riendo y le volví a pegar. Mis golpes y rasguños no hacían efectos así que utilice mi última arma secreta.

—Por favor, bájame —fingí súplica.

—ya te dije que no, además me has estado lastimando. Pareces una gata.

—Mira sé que te lastimé, pero por favor bájame que me siento mal.

—Pues como no te vas a sentir mal, si te abriste la frente.

—En eso si estas equivocado, yo no me abrí la frente, un pendejo que aparte de que está sordo, resultó ciego porque no vio que una chica linda iba pasando y casi le entierra la puerta del casillero en la cara.

—Pues ese chico no está ni sordo ni ciego. En primera porque hubiera escuchado cuando esa chica linda que cuentas tú se cayó y en segunda se hubiera dado cuenta de cuando esa chica iba pasando y créeme, no vi nada —bufé más molesta. Le gustaba hacerme enojar.

—Eres un idiota egocéntrico.

—Y tú una princesa mimada —_"¿así que soy una princesa mimada no?, pues ya lo veremos"_, pensé. Duré un rato corto sin hablar, y volví a retomar mi papel.

—De verdad, necesito que me bajes. Me siento muy mal.

— ¿No te puedes esperar? Ya vamos a llegar a la enfermería —no me iba a bajar si le seguía hablando así, entonces reaccioné y comencé a hacer ruidos extraños, quería reírme pero no podía, tenía que hacer que se pusiera más tenso y lo estaba logrando —oye, ¿Qué tienes?

—Ya te dije, me siento mal.

—No, digo… ¿esos ruidos los estás haciendo? —no le contesté y seguí haciendo el mismo ruido con la boca, simulando como si fuera a vomitar. Caminaba más rápido y eructé. En un segundo ya me había bajado y se quitó la chaqueta para verificar que no lo hubiera vomitado.

—Eres un idiota —dije entre risas— deberías de ver tu cara de… —no terminé de decir nada porque me ganó la risa, enserio, siempre que hacía esto funcionaba a la perfección.

—Eso es jugar sucio —dijo fulminándome con la mirada, no le di importancia.

—Mira, yo no estaba jugando contigo. Si hice eso fue para que me bajaras, porque siendo amable ni me hacías caso

—Esta me la pagarás —dio unos pasos hacia mí y yo me volteé, cuando di un paso un malestar me impidió seguir caminado.

—Me siento mal —susurre

—Ya no finjas que no te va a resultar.

—No estoy fingiendo, me dio un mareo terrible.

—Oh no, esta vez no pienso caer —fruncí el ceño, me toqué la frente y hay estaba la causa de mi mareo. El ver la sangre en la palma de mi mano y sentir que recorría hasta la mitad de mi mejilla hacía que me diera escalofríos

—Por favor, ayúdame —sentí que me daba vueltas todo y que en cualquier momento perdería el sentido.

—No, ya no te creo nada —lo fulminé con la mirada. La enfermería estaba como a diez metros, decidí ir por mi cuenta pero otro mareo me vino, de repente todo se volvió negro y caí al suelo.

* * *

**Hola chicas, primero que nada una disculpa por tardarme demasiado en subir el tercer capitulo, pero es que como mi beta se enfermo y yo igual, y luego estamos las dos en temporadas de exámenes, pues ahora si, nos ocupamos demasiado. Pero bueno, ya esta aquí.**

**Ahora, al Fic... ¿no es lindo saber que hay una persona en la tierra que puede hacer sentir un estremecimiento a bella?, a mi se me hace de lo mas lindo que Sue sea esa persona. Ella le ayudara en muchas cosas a bella en este fic y también le dará uno que otro consejo de amor para hacer feliz al chico que le dará esa esperada "segunda oportunidad" a nuestra bella. Por otra parte les quiero preguntar algo... ¿quien creen que sea "el chico nuevo"? (comenten quien creen que pueda ser), y como es la reacción de bella al verlo, créanme este chico es demasiado bueno con ella y también le ayudara en muchas cosas a nuestra bella.  
**

**Cualquier duda, pregunta u otra cosa que quieran saber pueden preguntármelo, que les parece la historia, si es buena o mala, se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios. Gracias a todas por leerlo.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo**

**Nos leemos en el sig. capitulo:D**

**Emma**


	5. Capitulo 4 Conociéndolo

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes son de S.M. yo solo los he tomado prestados

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD (**** /betasffaddiction/****)**

Capítulo 4. Conociéndolo

**BPOV**

—_Te amo ¡por favor, no te rindas! —le grité a Demetri, pero él… ya no podía escucharme._

—_Bella, sé que duele, pero debes de entender que él necesita descansar —dijo Aro dándome un apretón en el hombro._

— _¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos después de haberle quitado la vida a su propio hijo?— murmuré, volteé a verlos y todos me miraban con… ¿lástima?_

—_Bella, tal vez ahorita hables así porque esto es reciente, pero con un poco de ayuda psicológica…—fulminé con la mirada a Carlisle, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? _

—_Lo único que necesito es a él —apunté a Demetri—. Él es el único que me podrá ayudar a sobrellevar lo que siento, este vacío que por su culpa se ha abierto más y nunca se cerrará —me quité las lágrimas, comencé a temblar y caí al suelo… De repente, el suelo duro estaba siendo remplazado por una capa de césped lodoso. Miré a mí alrededor y ya no estaba en el hospital ahora había un montón de sombras negras alrededor de mí con paraguas. En ese momento comprendí que estaba en el cementerio. Yo era la única que estaba tirada enfrente de aquel hoyo donde yacían los restos de mi amado. Mis lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia, y lo único que podía hacer era estar en la misma posición. Ya no escuchaba nada, ni el viento, ni la lluvia, ni los llantos de las personas alrededor mío despidiéndose de… él. Miré las palmas de mis manos, cerré mis ojos y en ese momento sentí una respiración cerca de mi oído._

—_Te necesito —dije._

—_Tienes que reponerte… por favor —me suplicó Demetri._

—_Te quiero, te amo, te extraño… por favor no me dejes —supliqué._

—_Aquí estoy… por favor, despierta —dijo casi besando mi oído._

—_No te vayas— murmuré…_

— ¡Bella, despierta por favor! —sentí que me tomaban por los hombros y me sacudían. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y vi que ese chico tan parecido a mi Dem tenía un algodón cerca de mi nariz, sus ojos se tranquilizaron al verme despertar. Me le quedé mirándolo mal, porque por su culpa pensé otra vez en "él", me senté y todo me dio vueltas.

— ¿Qué me pasó? —pregunté, me toqué la frente y sentí una venda.

—Después de que me dijiste que te sentías mal, no te quise creer, pensé que era otro de tus truquitos, pero al ver que cuando avanzaste te desvanecías, me espanté y te traje a la enfermería —dijo casi sin aliento.

— ¿Y qué sigues haciendo aquí?, no se supone que no era tu responsabilidad —me miró mal.

—Es cierto, no eres mi responsabilidad, pero obviamente no te iba a dejar hay tirada —murmuró y frunció el ceño.

—Bueno pues ya me trajiste, ya te puedes ir no necesito de ti ni de nadie —dije enojada.

—Tan siquiera un gracias, enserio, eres muy soberbia —dijo pasándose una mano por su cabello alborotado.

— ¿Soberbia yo?, mira no me conoces para que me digas ese tipo de tonterías, así que ahórrate tus palabras.

—Sabes algo… esto nada más me pasa a mí por querer llevar la fiesta en paz contigo y tratar de ser buena persona, pero ya vi que contigo no se puede —dijo. En eso entró la enfermera Murphy

—Buenos días señorita Swan, ¿Cómo se siente?

—Buenos días, y bien, solo con un poco de dolor de cabeza

—Es normal por el golpe que se dio, además no ha comido nada. Tiene suerte que el señor Biers la trajo a tiempo, vaya susto que le metió —me le quede mirando a la enfermera, solo asentí. _"Así que se apellida Biers… interesante"_ dijo una voz en mi mente. La enfermera me revisó la herida en la frente; me colocó un poco de isodine y unos curitas. Me dio unas pastillas para el dolor y me indicó cada cuando me las debía de tomar. El tal Biers seguía ahí, yo solo lo ignoré. Me despedí de la enfermera y salí, me percaté que alguien me seguía y volteé a ver.

—Sí, ¿se te perdió algo? —pregunté alzando una ceja. Él bufó y rodó los ojos

—La enfermera Murphy me encargó que te tomaras las pastillas, así que vayamos a la cafetería para que te las tomes y de una vez desaparecer de tu vida —me volteé y seguí caminando. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, fui directo a comprar una botella de agua, saqué una de las pastillas y apenas me la iba a colocar en la lengua cuando Biers me la quitó.

— ¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo? —pregunté enojada

—Mejor dicho, ¿qué carajos estás haciendo tú?, se supone que no debes tomar pastillas en ayunas así que compra algo de comer y luego te la tomas.

—Tú no eres nadie para decirme cómo puedo tomarme esto… no es la primera ni la última vez que lo hago

—Con razón estás retrasada —susurró para él mismo, pero claro que lo escuché.

— ¿Qué demonios dijiste? —lo miré y entrecerré los ojos.

— ¿Yo?, nada. Mira por favor Bella haz lo que te digo, sino más tarde te sentirás peor, pero ahora será del estómago —lo fulminé con la mirada, pero a pesar de todo… tenía razón, la maldita gastritis no me dejaría en paz. Después de unos cinco segundos reaccioné, ¿Cómo sabía él mi nombre?

—Oye y tú… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— ¿Importa? —preguntó y yo asentí—. Cuando fui a la enfermería la señora Murphy me dijo como te llamabas y así te llamaron tus amigos cuando te encontraron en el piso —conteste con un "amm" y compré un sándwich con un yogurt y fuimos a sentarnos a una banca. Le di tres mordidas, y me pasé la pastilla. Ya una vez que abrí el yogurt me entró la curiosidad, quería saber cómo se llamaba.

—Y bueno… ¿tú cómo te llamas?

—Primero me tratas de la patada, ahora ya eres amable y hasta me preguntas mi nombre… vaya sí que eres bipolar —dijo con una sonrisa de idiota.

—Mira, si no te agrado puedes irte ya. Al cabo en unos quince o veinte minutos timbraran y saldrán mis amigos

—Te digo… contigo ni una broma porque ya te lo tomas muy a pecho —rió—. Me llamo Riley, Riley Biers —me ofreció su mano, yo solo me le quedé mirando —, de acuerdo, en vista de que no me quieres tomar la mano, mejor que quedó así —rodé los ojo, le tendí mi mano también y él la tomó.

—Bueno, como ya sabes me llamo Bella, Bella Swan. Y soy la chica más popular de la escuela

—Qué bueno por ti Bella, ahora entiendo porque todos te miraban como con devoción —dijo y puso una cara de asco, yo me reí.

—Solo es cuestión de que te acostumbres, créeme es fácil y divertido.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo alzando las cejas. Seguimos platicando por más tiempo y me contó todo acerca de su vida.

Efectivamente él era nuevo en la escuela, venía de Seattle porque al parecer a su papá lo habían cambiado de trabajo y le habían ofrecido uno en el buffet de abogados de la ciudad. Era hijo único y al parecer, se había mudado cerca de mi casa. Me agradaba este chico, no en el sentido de que le estuviera coqueteando para poder follar con él, sino que, no tenía que fingir o presumir nada. Solo estaba siendo yo. Era la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que me sentía así y… me agradaba. Le conté todo de mi vida a excepción de lo de Demetri, no quería que él se enterara y se viniera abajo el plan que estaba armando.

—Entonces… la chica de pelo corto con cara de duende es Alice —asentí.

—Sí, y es mi mejor amiga. A ella le cuento todo, creo que es la única que se sabe al derecho y al revés mi vida.

—Qué bueno, sinceramente… pensé que no tenías a nadie así por tu forma de ser.

—Pues pensaste mal —sonreí—. Solo me llevo con ella y con los demás que estaban ahí, a excepción de las tres rubias. A ellas las conozco de la secundaria, a los demás los conozco desde que tenía como unos cuatro o cinco años.

—Wow… sí que los conoces de mucho tiempo —asentí.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba empezando a llegar gente a la cafetería. Riley y yo nos quedamos mirando a la puerta hasta que vi al mismo diablo en persona. Era Jacob que venía más que enojado, venía emputado. Se quedó mirando a toda la cafetería y encontró mi mirada, detrás de él venía Vanessa con cara de miedo, junto con Alice, Rosalie y Leah. Emmett, Paul y Jasper lo tomaron de los brazos y le hablaban, me imagino para que se calmara, pero no entendía porque estaba así, si era por lo de la mañana, ya ni la jodía, solo había sido una broma. Jacob como pudo se zafó de su agarre y siguió caminando hasta donde estábamos yo y Riley

—Hola fortachón —le hablé pero el evadió mi mirada y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Riley. Lo tomó de la camisa y prácticamente lo levantó.

— ¡Ahora si estúpido! —Le gritó—, me vas a explicar ¡¿qué carajos le hiciste a mi hermana?! —ahora comprendí.

— ¡Jacob, bájalo! —Le grité, pero no me hizo caso—. ¡Jacob Black, es la última vez que te digo! Baja a Riley en este preciso instante —Jacob lo bajo y fue cuando se descuidó, porque Riley le estampó el puño en la cara y después en el estómago.

— ¡En tu vida me vuelvas a tocar pendejo! Agradece que le ayudé a tu hermana perro estúpido —Jacob se le quedó mirando y escupió sangre, se levantó y sabía perfecto que lo iba a golpear, así que me puse enfrente de él y lo encaré.

—Puedes explicarme, ¡¿porque carajos lo querías golpear?!

—Y todavía lo preguntas… este estúpido casi te parte la cara en dos Isabella y tú como si nada, platicando con él.

para eso yo ya soy mayorcita no crees?ganalamen por mi nombre completo, segunda no me partio la cara en dos, no se si estas ci—Mira Jacob, en primera sabes perfecto que odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo; segunda no me partió la cara en dos, no sé si estás ciego pero mírame no me pasó nada y tercera, yo puedo platicar con quien se me de mi regalada gana, para eso ya soy mayorcita ¿no crees?

—Entiéndeme Bella. Tú cómo te pondrías si de repente llegas a la escuela, preguntando dónde carajos está tu hermana para partirle la cara porque te dejó en casa sabiendo que los días quince metes el carro al taller, y que te digan tus amigos que un tipo desconocido casi la mata porque le estampa la puerta del casillero en la cara —dijo todo junto que hasta le hacía falta la respiración.

—Pues tendrás razón en algunas cosas, pero no es para que quieras partirle la cara a Riley. Él no tuvo la culpa, fui yo la que no se fijó cuando iba caminando, sabes perfecto que lo de la coordinación no se me da bien —él solo se me quedó mirando y después a Riley.

—Así que este animal es tu hermano —dijo Riley mirándolo de los pies a la cabeza.

—Sí cabron, ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema con eso?

—Mira imbécil, a mí no me hablas así —dijo apuntándolo con el dedo índice, Jacob y Riley se estaban acercando y prácticamente me estaban aplastando.

—Miren par de idiotas —los separé—, se calman. Por si no lo han notado están haciendo que todos nos están viendo.

—Que tanto ven esperpentos —les dijo Rosalie

—El espectáculo se acabó —dijo Emmett

—Todos a sus lugares que aquí no hay nada que ver —dijo Jasper. Entre él y las chicas hicieron que todos se fueran a sus lugares. Yo tomé a Jacob y Riley de las muñecas y los senté en la banca

—Ahora si… ustedes dos son unos imbéciles, idiotas, pendejos, buenos para nada. En primera Jacob, ¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar así? ¿Quieres que te expulsen y darle problemas a Sue? Piensa primero lo que vayas a hacer porque te va a perjudicar. Ahora tu Riley, ¿Por qué carajos golpeas a mi hermano si no te hizo nada? Sé que parece un jodido luchador pero no es para que lo golpearas así, aparte también te digo lo mismo a ti, ¿quieres que te expulsen? Apenas es tu primer día en el instituto y ya te estás haciendo de problemas —los dos me rodaron los ojos y se voltearon. Pronunciaban cosas que mis oídos no lograban captar. Los dos se querían ir pero no los deje hasta que se dieran una disculpa. _**  
**_

—Yo no me voy a rebajar al nivel de este —señaló Jacob.

—Este tiene su nombre, pendejo —dijo Riley fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Mira a mí no me llamas pendejo, idiota.

—Estúpido.

—Tarado.

—Imbécil.

— ¡Ya basta los dos! —grité y los dos voltearon a verme—. O se disculpan los dos en este momento o en su vida, se lo podrán perdonar —como no queriendo se pidieron disculpas y se dieron la mano. Los tomé a los dos de las muñecas y los llevé a la mesa que estaban todos. Vanessa le sonrió a Jake y él se fue a sentar a su lado.

—Entonces… ¿ya arreglaron todo? —preguntó Rosalie

—Sí, y la verdad espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

—Bueno, Bella me tengo que ir —dijo Riley dándome un beso en la mejilla, sentí una desilusión al escuchar eso.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—tengo que ver cuál es mi siguiente clase, ya que las dos primeras las perdí.

—Vamos hombre quédate —dijo Emmett—, nosotros no mordemos.

—Si anda quédate —no lo veía muy convencido.

—No sé si sea prudente —me susurró y se le quedó mirando a Jacob. Lo ignoré.

—Por cierto no te he presentado. Chicos él es Riley Biers, viene de Seattle y de ahora en adelante se juntará con nosotros —Emmett y Jasper se levantaron, lo saludaron y empezaron a presentarlo con los demás. Todos comenzaron a hacerle preguntas… por qué se vino de Seattle, cuántos años tenía, si le agradaba vivir aquí. Él respondió a todo y entre más pasaba el tiempo más estaba segura que quería que el fuera mi Demetri.

Hacia todos los gestos de él, sonreía igual que él, hacia ademanes al hablar igual que él. En definición, eran idénticos, y Riley era la pieza importante para mi plan. No lo iba a hacer sufrir, nada de eso, solo iba a tenerlo cerca de mí, para que el inmenso vacío que sentía sanara por un tiempo. Si quería convencer a Charlie de dejarme ir sola a la universidad, Riley era el perfecto para terminarlo de convencer, si Charlie veía que con Riley había "mejorado" me dejaría en paz. Con él tenía mi pase de salida y de pasada, lo tenía cerca y hacia que mi dolor desapareciera… solo por un tiempo.

Fui a mi casillero, lo abrí y verifiqué si mi blusa estaba manchada. Afortunadamente no tenía ni una sola gota de sangre. A lo lejos escuché que hacían escándalo, todos estaban castrando a James, el solo llevaba la cabeza gacha. Pasó alado mío y me mando una mirada asesina, yo solo me reí de él, sentí que casi se me viene encima de no ser por Emmett

—Hey, eyaculador precoz, que te dijimos sobre acercarte hacia Bella— cito Emmett y lo aventó.

—No te metas Cullen, que esto es entre la zorra de Swan y yo.

— ¿Quién es este? —preguntó Riley mirándolo despectivamente— ¿y por qué te está llamando zorra?

—Vaya, eres rápida Swan. Apenas hace dos días nos dimos un revolcón y ya estás buscando quién ocupe tus horas de soledad— se rio.

—Pues mira lo que esta zorra puede hacer —entrecerré mis ojos y le di un rasguño en la mejilla.

—Maldita piruja de barrio, esta si me la cobro —en menos de un segundo Riley estaba encima de James, le dio unos golpes en el estómago y en la cara, lo levantó y estampó contra mi casillero haciendo que sonara un crujido.

—Escúchame bien jodido de mierda, nunca se te vuelva a ocurrir querer tocarle un solo cabello a Bella o si no juro que te patearé las bolas hasta dejártelas azules.

—Mira cara de bebé, no te metas en los asuntos que no te incumben porque saldrás muy mal de aquí —dijo mientras se quejaba por los golpes.

—Me meto porque me importa pendejo. Así que como vas. Lárgate a la chingada de aquí si no quieres que te mate en este mismo instante.

— ¡Wow!— murmuró sorprendido—, ¿pero que le has hecho Swan? Vaya que lo has convencido de una idea muy diferente de cómo eres tú —cuando dijo eso desee con toda el alma poder enterrar mi pie en sus jodidas bolas. Miré a Riley y el me frunció el ceño

— ¿Qué carajos quieres decir con eso? —él estúpido se rió y empezó a contarle.

—Por si no lo sabías, Swan tiene fama y récord de ser la más follada por todo el instituto… que digo el instituto, ¡de todo Forks! — juré que quería patearle y rasguñarle toda su cara. No es que me diera vergüenza cualquier cosa de lo que había dicho, al contrario, yo sabía que eso era del todo cierto, pero por otra parte estaba mi familia y Riley. No quería que ninguno de ellos se enterara de lo que hacia fuera o dentro de casa, o en el instituto. Si quería que mi plan funcionara tenía que intentar que Riley olvidara todo eso.

Lo tenía que lograr.

—Eres un pedazo de mierda James, ¿Por qué no te buscas una vida, en vez de estarme jodiendo?, sé que es inevitable no estar junto a mí, pero chico, yo creo que tú no escarmientas, ¿o sí?, creo recordar lo que pasó hace dos noches —le recordé haciendo que él se sintiera más miserable de lo que ya era.

—Eres peor que un jodido cadillo en el culo— juró.

—Créemelo, lo soy— afirme.

—Bella, el profesor Stanton está por venir, no tardará en llegar y si los ve así, esta vez será la expulsión definitiva — susurró Leah. Miraba fijo alrededor de nosotros y sabía que teníamos una ventaja de por lo menos siete minutos. Para que el jodido profesor llegara ya que todos los alumnos del instituto nos cerraron en una bolita

—Yo me encargo Riley —musite encabronada. Riley alzó una ceja en forma de una pregunta muda, yo solo asentí y él lo bajó.

—Bastardo malnacido —susurró Riley y golpeó su hombro derecho con el hombro izquierdo de James haciéndolo estremecerse con el contacto del casillero, dio unos pasos para ponerse alado de Jasper.

—Solo por hoy la suerte te acompaña, hoy te salvaron dos veces de que te partan más la cara, pero quedas advertido— sentencié.

—No te tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a nadie— todos los espectadores que habían ahí, hicieron abucheo y los que estaban en mi grupo nos reímos de él.

— ¿Eres un idiota o qué James? Recuerda con quien te estás metiendo — dijo Paul abrazando a Leah.

—Yo creo que quiere otro escarmiento como el de hace dos noches— murmuró Jasper.

—Qué opinan chicos ¿se lo damos? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa Rosalie. Todos nos estábamos acercando demasiado a él, como si estuviéramos examinando a un fenómeno. Él quería traspasar los casilleros, vaya que nos tenía miedo

—Deberíamos de hacerle algo rápido —dijo Emmett.

—Opino lo mismo, aparte así Riley se estrena con nosotros —dijo riéndose Leah. Mis ojos no se despegaban de James, ardían como él fuego, quería verlo sufrir, quería venganza

— ¿estás dispuesto a hacernos los honores Riley? — le pregunté y el torció la boca en un gesto de maldad.

—Por supuesto que sí, tan solo de observarlo me dan ganas de verlo tirado en el piso suplicando que paremos de humillarlo —todos nos reímos y lo rodeamos. Riley era el que estaba enfrente de él, los demás se acercaron a susurrarle un sinfín de cosas que le iban a hacer en tan pocos minutos, antes de que nuestro tormento llegara. Riley se veía decidido. Cuando, de un momento a otro todos se concentraron en otra cosa, me giré y vi a Jacob, Alice y Vanessa, respirando pesadamente y mirándonos fijamente a todos.

—Perdón por interrumpir su diversión chicos —suspiró Jacob—, pero el profesor Stanton llegara en treinta segundos— todos se alarmaron y James se relajó, lo encaré y vi que se estaba queriendo huir, por suerte Riley lo pesco de la chaqueta y lo mantuvo ahí.

—Tú no te mueves de aquí bastardo— sentencio Riley. Me gire a ver a Emmett y asentí cuando me señalo su casillero. En menos de diez segundos, Emmett se hincaba frente a Rosalie y le extendía su mano, en la otra mano, Emmett tenía un ramo de rosas. En ese momento llegó el profesor.

—Mi amada y hermosa Rose, el día de hoy cumplimos un día más de ser novios y me gustaría preguntarte si… ¿quisieras todavía seguir siendo mi melocotón de amor por un día más? —Eso fue lo más cursi que he escuchado en mi vida, pero era parte de la actuación de ellos dos. Todos suspiramos como en las películas románticas, cuando él se le declara pidiéndole matrimonio y están en un lugar público.

_¡PUAJ!_ Eso me daba asco.

Pero aun así tenía que seguir la farsa ya que todo lo habíamos planeado hace mucho. Siempre que molestábamos a alguien, todo el jodido instituto se juntaba como en este momento y comenzaban a llamar la atención de los profesores, he ahí el porqué de mejor vengarnos de otra forma y en otro lugar. Solo que cuando nos sacaran completamente de nuestras casillas haríamos este tipo de espectáculos. Me quise reír pero tuve que contenerme. Siguieron diciéndose cosas románticas hasta que Rosalie dijo por fin que sí, y todos estallaron en aplausos y chiflidos, el profesor Stanton se me quedó mirando y se acercó a mí.

—Señorita Swan, qué gusto verla —dijo y sonrió irónicamente. Contesté con un "igualmente" y después de unos segundos comenzó a platicarme de por qué molestaba mucho a James, dijo que se había enterado por unas fuentes sumamente poderosas que habían unas imágenes en las redes sociales donde James salía en paños menores, y que a mí se me acusaba de ser la autora intelectual de aquella broma. Obviamente todo lo negué, pregunté en voz alta a todos nuestros compañeros si yo había hecho algo para molestar a James, los chicos sentenciaron a todos con una mirada y negaron.

—Ve profesor Stanton, yo no he hecho nada en contra de mi compañero James, al contrario, nosotros somos unos excelentes alumnos, sé perfecto que antes estábamos metidos en demasiados problemas pero eso ya es pasado y nosotros ya nos estamos rectificando —contesté fingiendo ser sincera. El maldito anciano me estaba creyendo hasta que el bastardo de James habló.

— ¿Por qué solo le pregunta a ella y a los demás y no a mí, que es al que han estado molestando? — lo fulminé con la mirada y James se estaba burlando silenciosamente de mí.

—Perdóneme señor Walter, es solo que como usted ya me había dicho que no sucedía nada, pensé en creerle, hasta hoy que fue cuando me avisaron de lo que estaba pasando. Aparte, como puede usted observar, hay demasiada gente reunida para ver a sus compañeros declararse, yo cuando veo demasiado alumno junto es que algo está sucediendo... —en eso se escuchó en las bocinas del pasillo que el director le estaba hablando al vejestorio Stanton. El profesor se disculpó con nosotros por haber vuelto a pensar mal de todos, y se retiró. Emmett y Rosalie dejaron de fingir he hicieron una llamada a todos los que nos estaban viendo.

—Es para su suerte el habernos "protegido" —hizo comillas con los dedos Rose— del profesor Stanton, yo y mis amigos sabemos perfecto que no quieren que nosotros "juguemos" un rato con ustedes, y de antemano les agradecemos que no hayan abierto el pico, porque de lo contrario nosotros nos vamos a enterar de quien fue el que le proporcionó esa información al profesor para perjudicar a Bella, y créanme, no será para su agrado que todos nosotros nos enfoquemos en él o ella. Así que chicos y chicas, están advertidos todos. Pobre de aquel que haya dicho algo de lo que sucedió en mi casa y de lo que les estoy advirtiendo— sentenció con una mirada fría y llena de venganza. Rosalie cuando la sacaban de sus casillas era un demonio y nadie la podía controlar, a pesar de todo, Rose siempre me ha querido como una hermana, y le dolió demasiado cuando todos me molestaban. Por eso, cuando le propuse que me ayudara a vengarme de todos los que me molestaron, no dudo ni un solo segundo en decirme que sí, y que estaba dispuesta a ayudarme y protegerme de todo.

—Por otro lado, bolas pequeñas —dijo Leah y fue directo a agarrarle las bolas a James—, si fuiste tú el que abrió el hocico y desembuchó todo, pobre de ti porque no te imaginas la que te haremos pasar… desearas no haber nacido— James tenía cara de dolor y le escupió en la cara a Leah.

— ¡PENDEJO! —bramo Paul y fue directo a darle un golpe en el estómago—, ven amor, me encargaré de él.

—No solo tú Paul, todos lo haremos —dijo Jasper y se le acercó—, parece que a ti no te han enseñado que a una mujer se le respeta, ese tipo de cosas no se le hace a nadie, mucho menos a una amiga nuestra, esta que le hiciste a Leah y también a Bella, te las voy a cobrar… lentamente —cuando le iba a dar un golpe en la cara, Alice gritó y todos volteamos a verla.

—Jasper, no sigas por favor. Te lo pido —suplicó con voz de ardillita y vimos que sus ojos se estaban poniendo cristalinos.

—Ali, no llores —me acerqué y la abracé.

—Solo quiero que paren Bella, ustedes no son así. Si quieren hacer cualquier maldad, háganla fuera de aquí, entiendan que su reputación está dependiendo de un hilo, ya el profesor Stanton se enteró, ¿Qué tal que si alguno de los que están aquí, es el que dijo todo? Por favor piensen en eso— me gire y vi a Jasper, el asintió.

—Te salvó el ángel de mi novia, pero a la otra que intentes hacer algo en contra de algunos de nosotros— hizo como si lo iba a golpear, James se espantó y cerró los ojos— así me gusta, que me tengas miedo perra— le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla y se fue a donde estaba Alice y la abrazo, camine a donde estaba Riley y el me abrazo.

—Ya estás advertido, intentas algo contra ellos, y también te las veras conmigo —sonó autoritario Riley

—Solo te diré que te estás metiendo con fuego, saldrás mal si sigues con ellos —dijo James como si le preocupara el bienestar de Riley. Yo sería una idiota si no protegía a Riley

—A ti que te importe poco, es mi problema si yo me quemo —miré a mi alrededor ya muchos se estaban yendo, en eso se me acercó Leah

—Bella, ya nos toca trigonometría, vámonos y dejemos a este —señalo a James. Asentí, todos le dieron miradas asesinas a James, jale conmigo a Riley y este me siguió.

—Esperen —nos llamó Riley y se acercó a mi casillero, James seguía hay y estaba segura que sus ojos se le salían de su órbita cuando vio que Riley levanto la mano, para la buena suerte del cabron, Riley cerró la puerta de un casillero. James se estremeció.

—Solo iba a cerrar la puerta, nena —James exhaló—, por cierto… —Riley puso su mano en el trasero de James, entonces se escuchó un gemido y todos nos reímos de lo que estaba haciendo Riley.

—Esto es solo una entrada de lo mucho que te haremos todos nosotros si se te ocurre abrir la boca —el bóxer de James sobresalía de su pantalón y Riley lo soltó de la parte de su trasero, ya que si seguía aplastándole las bolas, se lo tendrían que llevar a la enfermería.

Volvió conmigo y todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases. A mí me tocaba trigonometría, con el estúpido de James, Leah, Jasper, Kate y para mi afortunada suerte con Riley. A pesar de tan solo conocerlo unas horas, ya todos lo apreciaban demasiado. Como la **zorra** de Thorne no llegó, tuvimos chance de salir. Todo el día me la pasé con Riley, estuvimos platicando de cosas sin importancia y descubrí que, aparte de que él era el dueño del lamborghini que yacía en el estacionamiento, tenía todas las clases que yo, excepto Biología.

Y así, se volvió una rutina el estar con Riley.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Riley había llegado, todos sabían perfecto que él era uno de los nuestros, por lo tanto, le guardaban respeto. Carlisle y Esme ya lo conocían y les agradaba la idea que él se nos uniera, ya que los padres de Riley y ellos, habían estudiado juntos. Un fin de semana, nos reunimos en casa de los Hale para des aburrirnos un poco del instituto, hicimos un pequeña "reunión" por así decirlo, fue la primera fiesta que no bebimos hasta caer totalmente de borrachos, no porque no quisiéramos, sino porque iban a llegar ese día los señores Hale, pero a mí me bastaba con estar al lado de Riley.

Era algo inexplicable lo que sentía por él, sabía perfecto que no era amor, ya que ese solo se lo tenía guardado a Demetri. Pero al verlo tan cerca de mí… hacia que todas aquellas cosas que hace mucho tiempo no hacían y sentía, volvieran a fluir de mí. Con él, sentía que aquel vacío que había en mi pecho, se volvía a reconstruir y el dolor se iba… solo por un tiempo.

Cada vez que caía la noche, era de volver a soñar con la pesadilla que nunca me dejaba de atormentar, siempre soñaba con mi madre y con Demetri. Odiaba despertarme con una capa de sudor en la frente y tener que recurrir al alcohol, no porque no me gustara beber, sino que no quería llegar a la escuela con una jodida resaca, que con nada se me quitaba. Aparte, tenía que ir lo mejor posible para poder soportar a todos los hipócritas que me saludaban, ya que quería darle una mejor impresión a Riley.

Ya no sabía qué demonios hacer, todo el día formulaba planes para que Riley estuviera cerca de mí y no se me despegara, era un puto miedo el que sentía cuando sonaba el timbre que indicaba que era la hora de volver a casa, él siempre me acompañaba a la puerta de mi coche y nos abrazábamos. Durábamos un rato así hasta que él me decía que era hora de que me fuera, me daba un beso en la frente y se iba a su carro.

Sin ganas de llegar a mi hogar, manejaba lo más precavidamente posible. Charlie a veces estaba en la casa y cuando me veía con cara larga, lo primero que hacía, en vez de abrazarme a mí— no es que fuera siempre fría con él, solo que a veces quería que fuera un poco normal—, cogía el teléfono y llamaba al pinche psicólogo, yo escuchaba que le decía que tenía miedo que yo tuviera una recaída, el psicólogo le decía lo típico, que primero él se tranquilizara para que así, cuando él se me acercara, me transmitiera armonía. Como si con eso haría que yo me estabilizara. Cuando le decía a Charlie que quería estar sola, más castraba y mejor salía por la ventana de mi cuarto y me largaba. Ya no sabía que más hacer, y siempre me sentía mal, abandonada… sola.

_Sola._

Esa era la única palabra que me describía.

—…Y eso es lo que se llama el teorema de Pitágoras— sonrió como una Barbie la tonta de Thorne, era alta, de cabello rubio, ojos azules, tez pálida, en fin, todo un cliché de profesora perfecta que hay en cualquier escuela americana, pero aun así… ¡Dios! como la odiaba, no sabía por qué motivo o razón la odiaba—_ "¿no será porque ella fue la que los acuso con el director aquella vez que estaban molestando a Leilani en los baños?"_ —dijo una vocecilla molesta en mi cabeza, tenía razón. Esa vez fue como el quinto reporte del mes, el director nos advirtió que si hacíamos otras de las nuestras, era la expulsión definitiva.

Todos estábamos al borde del precipicio y todavía nos faltaban como tres personas para "jugar" con ellas. Así que desde ese día nos organizamos para mejor hacerlo fuera de la escuela, y si de plano a algunos de nosotros nos sacaban de nuestras casillas, todos nos echaríamos la soga al cuello, ya que así lo impusimos desde el principio. Si uno de los nuestros se metía en problemas, todos estábamos metidos en él. Pasará lo que pasara, todos estaríamos con esa persona.

El timbre hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos, metí todos mis útiles a mi bolso, Leah, Kate y Jasper se acercaron, me dijeron que se irían adelantando al comedor y que hay los encontrara, les dije que sí y sin más se fueron.

—Hola —me susurró en el oído Riley e hizo que se me erizara la piel— ¿no me vas a saludar? —me volteé a verlo.

—Perdón, es solo que…— no supe que contestar— no sé, me fui por un segundo.

Él me sonrió— en ese caso, vamos a comer para traerte a la realidad, porque vaya que estás demasiado pálida.

Me encogí de hombros y el frunció el ceño

— ¿Qué no comes o duermes bien? — preguntó tocándome lo que yo sabía que eran mis ojeras.

—No es eso, tengo una excelente alimentación y duermo bien— mentí—, solo que últimamente me siento muy cansada, no sé.

—Pues entonces vámonos ya a la cafetería para que comas algo, porque de verdad temo a que te vuelvas a desmayar y tenga que ser yo el que te lleve a la enfermería— dijo riéndose, le sonreí igual al recordar que así fue como nos conocimos.

Me pasó su brazo por mis hombros y avanzamos a la salida. En eso me llamó Thorne.

—Señorita Swan, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento? —me sonrió. Rodé los ojos.

—Sí, ¿qué necesita?— fui tajante.

—Solo que necesito que sea a solas—dirigió la mirada a Riley, él la miró como si tuviera labio leporino.

—Lo que necesite decirme será enfrente de él o de quien sea así que, desembuché.

—Señor Biers, si no quiere usted que le baje tres puntos menos a lo que es su calificación final, será mejor que salga de aquí— lo amenazó.

_¡Piruja barata!_

—Usted no puede hacer eso— le reclamó Riley.

— ¿Quiere ver que lo haga?

—Riley, vete— me giré y lo encaré- Él no me veía a mí ya que su mirada estaba que echaba fuego hacia Thorne.

—No voy a hacer eso Bella, ella no puede bajarme la calificación porque se le dé su chingada gana.

—Un punto menos Riley por haber dicho una mala palabra —se burló de él y eso hizo que ardiera más Riley.

—Vete —le señalé la puerta.

— ¿No quieres que esté aquí?

—No— fui firme y él fulminó con la mirada a la tonta, su mano se dirigió al bolsillo de su pantalón y me señaló con su dedo índice la cámara de su celular, entendí el mensaje así que él iba a grabar. Una vez fuera Riley, encaré a la piruja que tenía por profesora.

—Ya diga que es lo que quiere porque no tengo su tiempo.

—Vaya Swan, usted sí que respeta a sus mayores —dijo sarcásticamente, la muy jodida solo me ganaba con nueve años.

—Es cierto, discúlpeme por ser tan grosera con una señora de la tercera edad profesora— _"querías jugar perra, pues aquí tienes tu hueso"_ pensé. Ella me miró mal.

—Me ha informado una fuente muy cercana que usted y su "grupito" ha estado molestando a varios alumnos del plantel —me dijo mientras utilizaba su tono de yo-soy-la-señorita-perfecta-profesora. Yo le puse cara de asco.

—Profesora Thorne, vaya al grano quiere —dije ya desesperándome.

—De acuerdo, si así lo quieres Bella —_"así que ya habíamos pasado a tutearnos… bruja" _pensé. La muy creída se estiró su falda ultra-pegadísima-al-cuerpo y me miró con furia.

—Quiero que tú y todos tus jodidos amigos dejen en paz a James —fue firme y clara.

Así que hay es a donde quería llegar, zorra cogida_._

—No sé de qué me está hablando —fingí hacerme la que no sabía.

—Por favor Isabella, sabes perfecto de que hablo —me encogí de hombros—, tú y todos tus amigos le hicieron una broma de pésimo gusto a James, yo le advertí a él que no te hiciera caso porque sabía a la perfección que tu algo tramabas, pero aun así, él no me hizo caso… no sé qué carajos les das a todos para que se revuelquen contigo, pero te advierto de una vez que con James no va a volver a suceder, así que ya estás advertida —yo lo único que hice fue alzar las cejas, como si no me importara, le pregunté si era todo lo que me tenía que decir y me dijo que sí.

—Bueno ahora yo le digo a usted… por mí, se puede follar las veces que quiera a James, se lo doy si quiere, a mí no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que tenga que ver con él, de hecho, personas como usted siempre recogen mis sobras, en eso ya estoy acostumbrada. Además usted no puede amenazarme a mí ni a ningún otro alumno porque por si no lo sabía, usted está aquí para dar clases, no para enseñar otra cosa a los alumnos —la muy estúpida se hizo la ofendida y empezó a decirme un par de cosas que en mi vida se lo hubiera permitido decirme, solo que me contuve porque sabía perfecto que Riley estaba grabando. Lo que no me vi venir fue que estuvo a punto de darme una bofetada, que esquive muy bien.

—Mira Swan, ya estás advertida y vale más que le digas lo mismo a tus amiguitos sobre James. Si me llego a enterar que lo volvieron a molestar, te juro que me las van a pagar, y esta vez será con la expulsión definitiva que el director les tiene a ustedes —agarró su maletín y se dirigió a la entrada y salió como si nada.

¡DIOS, QUERÍA MATARLA! Esa perra barata, hoyo abierto, piruja de quinta… ya no sabía que otro apodo ponerle de tanta rabia que sentía. Salí al pasillo y me encontré a Riley esperándome.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mirándome

—No —murmuré enojada.

—Mira sé que lo que te dijo de algo nos va a servir —lo miré confundida—. Bella he grabado todo, el material que tengo de algo nos va a servir, te lo aseguro.

—Si tú lo dices —pasó su brazo derecho por mis hombros y me tomó de mi mano izquierda. Nos fuimos a la cafetería y ahí me encontré con que James nos miraba con una sonrisa que hacía que me retorciera de rabia.

—Con solo ver tu cara de rabia es que algo pasó —dijo Alice preocupada.

—Y ni te imaginas que —contesté.

—Pues habla mujer, para ver qué podemos hacer —dijo Kate emocionada.

—Nada… no se puede hacer ni una mierda —dije furiosa.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Emmett confundido.

—Porque estamos todos "amenazados" —dijo Riley haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—Bella, ¿Cuándo ha sido eso impedimento para vengarnos? Tú mejor que nadie sabes perfecto que si uno está amenazado, es que todos lo estamos —dijo Rosalie sin la más mínima preocupación.

—Rosalie, eso lo es perfecto, es solo que no es que yo o Riley estemos amenazados, sino que todos estamos involucrados en esto y puede hacer que nos lleve a la expulsión definitiva.

—Entonces sí es algo grave… pero esta vez ¿Qué mierdas hicimos?, que yo sepa lo más reciente que hemos hecho es lo de… —miré a Leah, haciendo que fuera lo más obvio— mierda, entonces es eso… ¿pero cuando sucedió?

—Hace un momento, Riley y yo íbamos saliendo del salón cuando me llamó y me pidió que habláramos, me dijo que lo dejáramos de molestar o si no hablaría con el director para arreglar nuestra expulsión definitiva.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó Jasper— pero se supone que esos dos habían terminado desde hace mucho.

—Pues ya vez que no —dije.

—Y entonces, ¿ya no lo molestaremos? —preguntó intrigada Irina.

— ¿A quién no van a molestar? —preguntó Jacob, venía tomado de la mano con Vanessa.

—Tú a quién crees —dijo Paul y todos dirigimos la mirada hacia James, Jacob siguió nuestra mirada y silbo

—Bueno tan siquiera lo van a dejar por un rato en paz al pobre— dijo con una sonrisa tímida Vanessa

—Ese es el problema, que al maldito ya no se le va a poder tocar— dijo Tanya

—Haber déjenme ver si entendí, todos ustedes dirigieron la mirada hacia James, así que ¿es a él al quien no vamos a molestar? ¿O cómo?, aparte ¿quién terminó desde hace mucho con quién? Y ¿Quién carajos te amenazó a ti Bella?, porque ya no entendí nada— dijo Emmett con la cara de confundido a más no poder, todos nos reímos de él.

—Osito mira, es que Thorne amenazó a Bella con que si seguíamos molestando a James, arreglaría nuestra expulsión —aclaró Rosalie.

— ¿Y por qué te amenazó? —me preguntó Emmett.

—Porque ella protege a la cagada de James —dijo Leah.

—Pero se supone que ella es profesora… o creo que ya entendí, el marica de James le pidió ayuda a ella para que ya no lo molestáramos, y entonces ella te dijo eso a ti Bella y ahora nuestra expulsión está en juego, lo que no tengo claro es que ¿Quién terminó con quien desde hace mucho? —todos nos pusimos la mano en la frente y cerramos los ojos negando la idiotez de Emmett. A pesar de parecer un luchador, tenía la mente demasiado inocente el grandulón.

—Emmett, ¿recuerdas el día en que le hicimos la broma a James en casa de Jasper y Rosalie? —le preguntó Tanya, Emmett asintió— bueno, ¿recuerdas que Bella le dijo que si el día que le trató de hacer esa porquería, Thorne no estaba disponible para él? —Emmett volvió a asentir—, bueno es porque ellos dos han estado relacionados desde hace mucho —Emmett se quedó con cara de idiota, hizo el típico "aaa… ¿he?" y sabíamos perfecto que no había entendido del todo.

—No puede ser posible —bufó Jasper—, Emmett, la zorra ofrecida de Thorne se revuelca con la mierda de James desde hace mucho, entonces él la terminó a ella porque según iba a empezar a salir con Bella, pero como sucedió lo de la venganza hacia él, el muy marica fue corriendo con ella y le pidió que nos amenazara con lo de nuestra expulsión, entonces ella hace un momento habló con Bella y le dijo todo eso, ¿entendido?

—Pero… se supone que no se hace eso porque ella es profeso…—se le desvaneció la voz porque todos lo miramos enojados— bueno ya entendí, solo que, ¿Cómo saben ustedes que esos dos se acuestan?

—Emmett, eso todo mundo lo sabe —dijo Vanessa dándole una media sonrisa, en ella eso era lo más normal.

—No puedo creerlo… soy el último que me entero que esos dos cogen —confesó con una sonrisa en la cara.

—El punto es que no podremos hacerle nada porque está en juego nuestra expulsión —bufé, Riley trajo una silla para los dos y nos sentamos.

—Hay que armar algo —dijo Paul

— ¿No acabas de escuchar sordo?, si hacen algo, todos ustedes —Jacob nos señaló a cada uno de los que estábamos metidos en esto— se irán al caño y los expulsaran. Aparte acaba de entrar —señalo a Riley—, y no va a convenir que lo expulsen tan rápido.

—Mira Jacob—entornó la mirada Riley a todos nosotros—, todos ellos me han ofrecido su amistad y han hecho muchas cosas por mí en el poco tiempo que llevo aquí, por otro lado, yo solo me metí en esto y por defender a quien sea de los míos, yo haré lo que sea.

—Yo solo opino Riley, se bien que empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero como tú dices, con el poco tiempo que llevas aquí, te has ganado a todos, y eso hace que yo me apiade de ti—Jacob se rió—. Aparte, has hecho que Bella sonría un poco más —su confesión hizo que todos dirigieran la mirada hacia mí y empezaran a ser su conjeturas.

Cambié de tema—. Oigan hay que enfocarnos en lo que es —los llamé a todos y se enfocaron en mí.

—Se me había olvidado —dijo Riley, sacó su teléfono y empezó a checarlo— tengo algo que tal vez pueda servir— empezó a sonar los teléfonos de todos y lo empezaron a sacar para mirarlo.

— ¡Oh mierda!, esto es asombroso ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —preguntó Emmett, refiriéndose al video que tomó.

—Esto lo podemos usar en su contra, así, si ella trata de hacernos algo, este video se esparcirá peor que un virus en todo internet —comentó su plan Riley.

Todos empezaron a idear planes para poder ir en contra de Thorne y James, yo solo asentía a lo que me decían, pues estaba enfocada más en el comentario que había hecho Jacob.

¿Era verdad yo reía más al estar con Riley?, ni yo misma me había dado cuenta de eso. Pero últimamente, no me daba cuenta de muchas cosas. Después de un rato, todos empezaron con sus arrumacos, Emmett y Rosalie estaban como para irse a un cuarto y nunca salir; Jasper y Alice se daban miradas de amor; Jacob y Vanessa, estaban muy juntos y tomados de la mano, mi hermanito querido le susurraba cosas al oído y Vanessa reía; Paul y Leah también estaban juntos y hablando de su futuro y como sería estar todos juntos. Irina estaba empezando a conocer a un chico que se llama Laurent, y Kate hablaba por teléfono con Garrett, su novio de Seattle, a él lo conoció en una ida que hace dos años fuimos a hacer y desde entonces están juntos. Tanya… bueno ella era ella misma, nunca conseguía que los novios le duraran ni una semana por lo que se la pasaba con sus hermanas y con la zorras que se querían juntar con nosotras.

Todos se veían felices con sus parejas, no parecían ellos y hasta juraría que había algo que los hacia volverse tan… enamorados. Esta hora era la que hacía que me aburriera demasiado, todos metidos en su mundo y babeando el uno por el otro, me daban demasiado sueño. Decidí pararme para ir por algo de comer, me formé en la fila y solo tomé una manzana

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —me espanté al escuchar muy cerca de mí a Riley.

—Me has espantado.

—Perdón, no era mi intención —dijo con una sonrisa—, ¿Solo eso comerás?

—Sí, no tengo mucha hambre.

—Bella, tienes que comer más, por eso estás demasiado pálida —me regañó.

—Enserio, no tengo mucha hambre —él también se formó en la fila y me convenció de tomar un pedazo de pizza con una Coca-Cola de lata. Caminamos juntos a la mesa pero él se detuvo.

— ¿Enserio quieres volver ahí? —preguntó señalando la mesa donde todos estaban derramando miel.

—No —confesé, nos reímos y salimos al patio. Nos fuimos detrás de la cafetería, nos adentramos al bosque y debajo de un árbol frondoso, nos sentamos.

—No me contestaste —me dijo de repente

— ¿Qué no te contesté?

— ¿Por qué te fuiste cuando todos empezaron a derramar miel? —fruncí el ceño

—Ellos son así siempre y antes que tú llegaras yo siempre me iba, no me gusta estar presente cuando ellos se ponen en ese plan.

—Te comprendo, es algo… incómodo, pero, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? — Asentí—, ¿por qué no tienes novio? … eres linda y no lo entiendo —su pregunta hizo que me quedara sin habla. Tarde en contestarle.

—Es algo de lo que nunca he pensado, solo, no lo sé… tal vez no ha llegado el indicado —_"porque el indicado se fue"_, pensé.

—Bella, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevo conociéndote, te he tomado un cariño incomparable —confesó tomándome de la mano.

—Riley, yo… —me interrumpió

—Mira, he pensado muy bien las cosas y…— tragó saliva— mis padres ya saben que tú has sido muy la primera que ha estado conmigo desde que llegué aquí, y ellos me han dicho que te preguntara si… ¿quieres ir hoy a comer a mi casa? —lo miré sorprendida, abrí la boca para hablar pero la volví a cerrar.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿De verdad? —Asentí—, bueno, entonces te vas hoy conmigo — le contesté con un "aja" y comimos entre platicas y risas.

Hablé con Jacob y le dije que se llevara mi carro hoy, ya que me iba a ocupar. Como siempre me preguntó qué era lo que iba a hacer y le tuve que decir la verdad, él se sorprendió y con una sonrisa me dejó ir.

—Te encantará conocer a mis padres, ellos se mueren por conocerte —dijo dedicándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tomándome de la mano para ayudarme a bajar del carro.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? Mira como vengo vestida —señalé mi ropa. Llevaba puesta una blusa sin mangas de color negra, mi chaqueta color roja, mi pantalón azul marino que se me ceñía a mis piernas y mis zapatillas de encaje, color perla.

—Si te ves perfecta —me tomó de la mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Observé bien su casa y era asombrosamente perfecta. Para empezar, la casa era de dos pisos; había un camino de piedras que llevaba a seis escalones, al iniciar el primer escalón había dos bardas, que también eran de piedras, cada lado tenía un farol que alumbraba el patio, en otra de las paredes. Más allá de la puerta principal había un portón eléctrico, en las dos paredes cerca de la puerta principal habían unas ventanas en forma cuadrada, en la ventana izquierda, en el segundo piso también había una ventana que me imagino era la de un cuarto y el techo terminaba en forma de pico, la de lado derecho también en el segundo piso había como una rampa que era como el techo de la ventana del primer piso, esta ventana del segundo piso también terminaba en forma de pico, volviendo a la entrada la puerta principal tenía dos grandes ventanales y al igual que en las bardas había dos faroles que alumbraban con una luz tenue. Simplemente, su casa era perfecta.

—Es hermosa —susurré.

—Y no la has visto por dentro —me sonrió y caminamos a la puerta principal, abrió la puerta y efectivamente, por dentro era también hermosa. El piso era de madera brilloso, la sala consistía en tres muebles de cuero sintético color perla y enfrente de esos sillones una pantalla plasma de ochenta pulgadas, al lado derecho había una mesa como para ocho personas, también la mesa era de madera, olía muy riquísimo y sabía perfecto que era pavo.

—Tus padres tienen un excelente gusto en cuanto al mobiliario —dije y él se quitó su chaqueta y la colgó en un perchero de madera —me reí en silencio porque algo me decía que su familia estaba obsesionada con lo rustico.

—Lo sé, ¿me permites? —preguntó, le di mi chaqueta y la colocó en el mismo lugar que la suya —. Mamá, papá, ¿están en casa? —una voz dulce contestó desde lo que yo me imaginaba era la cocina.

—Solo yo hijo —se escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían a donde estábamos nosotros, y vi a una mujer muy hermosa. Era alta, delgada, cabello rubio recogido en una cebolla, ojos grises, piel pálida y con un poco de pecas en la cara y hombros, casi no se le notaban a causa del maquillaje que tenía puesto. Llevaba un delantal blanco, se lo quitó y lo dejó sobre una silla. Llevaba un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, con algún otro estampado de flor color naranja, pendientes ovalados color café y las zapatillas naranjas. Era toda una madre que estaba a la moda.

— ¿Y papá? Había dicho hoy en la mañana que llegaría temprano a comer.

—Ya sabes que a tu padre si se le cruza una mosca y le pide ayuda, la misma cosa que hace enseguida —dijo en son de chiste— ¿y qué esperas para presentarme?

—Oh, perdón —se disculpó conmigo y nos acercamos a ella—, Bella, te presento a mi madre, Sarah Biers— la señora Biers fue a abrazarme y me dio dos besos en cada mejilla.

—Por fin tengo el honor de conocerte, Riley nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Por favor llámame Sarah —me ruboricé por su confesión y volteé a verlo.

—Mamá, no la agobies —la regañó— y dime ¿Dónde se ha metido esta vez papá?

—Me habló por teléfono hace unos quince minutos y me dijo que le llego un caso sobre el político que metieron a la cárcel en Iowa —explicó su mamá—, y dijo que tardaría un poco en llegar pero que si traías a Bella, entonces no la hiciéramos esperar para comer.

—De acuerdo —dijo Riley finalmente—, ¿te apetece comer ya o…? — lo interrumpió su mamá.

—Riley, Bella ha de tener hambre, así que váyanse acomodándose en la mesa mientras yo traigo la comida— le di gracias silenciosamente ya que si tenía un poco de hambre, me ofrecí a ayudar a poner la mesa, entre los tres la arreglamos y nos sentamos, empezamos a platicar de muchas cosas, como de mi familia, de las cosas que tenía planeado hacer, su madre me contó que Riley sabía karate, entre otras cosas más que yo ya sabía, me contó como era su vida cuando tenía nuestra edad y como era estar con Carlisle y Esme, y confesó que sabía perfecto que ellos dos terminarían juntos, al igual como ella y su esposo.

—Ya llegue familia —se hicieron presentes unos pasos en la sala y después en el comedor.

—Amor — rió y se levantó la señora Biers, la seguí con la mirada y vi a un hombre con traje, su camisa era blanca, la corbata roja y el saco y pantalón color azul marino. Era alto, cabello cobrizo, ojos azules y piel pálida. Riley era la viva imagen de su padre.

—Bella, te presento a mi padre, Ethan Biers.

—Buenas noches señor Biers —me levanté y le di mi mano en forma de saludo, el señor Biers la tomó y me sonrió.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si es Bella Swan, la hija de Charlie Swan —me dedicó una sonrisa—. Dime Ethan, Bella. Es un gusto conocerte, mi hijo todos los días nos habla de ti— sonreí por su confesión.

—Viejo, no ayudas en nada —le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro—, no le hagas caso Bella, la edad y mi madre lo traen loco.

—Seré un viejo para ti, pero todavía estoy fuerte para aguantar y jugar… ¡unas luchas contigo!— exclamo y comenzaron a jugar entre ellos. Nos volvimos a sentar y terminamos de comer. Me reí demasiado cuando me contaban todas las cosas que hicieron una vez que fueron a Alaska, desde cómo se andaban cayendo en el eskay y cómo fue que quedó enterrado Riley en la nieve. Seguimos platicando de muchas cosas, y así, se me pasó prácticamente toda la tarde en casa de los Biers.

— ¿Te ha gustado la comida? — preguntó Riley tomándome de la mano, mientras caminábamos hacia mi casa ya que vivía a dos cuadras de ella.

—No solo la comida, tu familia es muy divertida. Me ha encantado cuando dijeron que estuviste a punto de caerte de las sillas eléctricas, no me hubiera imaginado verte a ti enterrado en la nieve.

—Oye, tenía solo doce años y era la primera vez que me subía, apiádate de mí —me atrajo más a él y me abrazó por la cintura. Ya estábamos enfrente de mi casa—entonces ¿te divertiste?

—Sí. Muchas gracias por haberme presentado con tus padres, no sabes lo bien que me hicieron pasar esta tarde —él me siguió abrazando por un largo rato más, hasta que rompí yo nuestro abrazo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —frunció el ceño

—Nada, es solo que… ya es tarde y tienes que irte —fui cortante.

—Bella, ¿segura que estás bien? —insistió.

—Como nunca —le sonreí, es eso salió Seth.

— ¡Bella! —se acercó a nosotros y le dirigió una mirada a Riley.

—Que tal, tú has de ser Riley, el novio de mi hermana consentida —abrí los ojos y me ruboricé por el enojo y el atrevimiento de Seth hacia Riley—, soy Seth, tu cuñado.

—Seth, esta si me las pagas —murmuré y él me miró sorprendido.

—Bella… ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó preocupado

—Tú porque crees…

—Pero si solo estoy diciendo…— lo miré echando humos por la nariz, literalmente— oh… ya entendí.

—Lárgate Seth, si no quieres que clave mi pie contra tus…—Seth al escuchar eso corrió adentro como niña regañada— Riley, por favor perdóname por eso, yo no quería que tú...

—No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo, sé muy bien que tú no estarías conmigo.

—Riley… en el poco tiempo que también llevo de conocerte, te he agarrado un cariño, pero…— dudé en contarle toda la verdad sobre mi vida, pero no quería ahuyentarlo con mi pasado. Por fin había encontrado el remedio para que la herida sanara por un corto tiempo, y sabía que si le contaba todo, mi herida se abriría hasta no poder soportar un segundo más y moriría lentamente. No podía arriesgarme a perder todo en un solo segundo, no lo iba poder soportar.

—En ti siempre hay un pero…— suspiró— solo te pido que seas sincera conmigo y me tengas confianza Bella.

—No puedo

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque te irás cuando te enteres y… yo no… quiero eso —frunció el ceño—. Es demasiado egoísta, lo sé, pero no quiero que salgas mal de esto… recuerda las palabras de James, y yo la verdad no quiero que te veas involucrado en mis cosas. Te hare sufrir mucho y no quiero eso…— suspire

—Algún día me lo dirás y créeme, no huiré como tú lo estás narrando— me reí un poco, el me volvió a abrazar

—Me tengo que ir—me soltó de nuestro agarre.

—De acuerdo—suspiré— vete con cuidado.

—Solo vivo a dos cuadras de aquí, no te mortifiques que si no te saldrán arrugas— se rió, me miró por un largo rato, se me acercó, con sus dos manos me tomó por las mejillas y me dio un beso en la frente—. Nunca me iré de tu lado Bella, que eso nunca se te olvide. Siempre vas a contar conmigo, pase lo que pase, estaré ahí para ti

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Yo no lo veo como una promesa—me miró delicadamente—, es más bien un juramento que no pienso romper nunca. Tienes mi palabra, nunca te dejare, a no ser que tú me lo pidas —me volvió a abrazar y me soltó para encaminarse a su casa. Lo vi irse y sentí que mi tormento comenzaba otra vez.

Entré a mi casa, y como tengo una familia tan "interesada" me empezaron a preguntar todo acerca de Riley, si era mi novio, cuánto llevábamos, de dónde venía, si sus padres me agradaron, etcétera. Contesté sin ganas y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Como pude me aseé, tomé mi pijama, me la coloqué y cuando vi mi cama, un sentimiento de tristeza se apodero de mí, sabía perfecto que cuando llegaba la hora de dormir… mi pesadilla comenzaba.

* * *

**Vengo de rapidin por que tengo muchas cosas por hacer y por favor perdónenme por subirlo hasta ahorita pero mi beta y yo hemos estado ocupadas. También no me quieran asesinar por que se que algunas pensaban que era Edward y a lo ultimo es Riley, pero no se preocupen Edward si estará en la historia solo que no diré hasta cuando entra por que es sorpresa *w*, Riley sera un personaje muy importante en esta historia ya que el le ayudara en muchas cosas a bella.**

**díganme que les parece el capitulo, es bueno, malo, pesimo, PARA VOMITAR, lo que sea ustedes opinen. Perdón por ser tan rápida en escribir pero es que estoy resolviendo muchas cosas de mi preparatoria y me traen como loca, aparte de que ando también checando cosas de la universidad. Las quiero mucho y gracias nuevamente por leermé:)**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Lighten Grey**

**PD: ya me cambie el nombre chicas así que no se sorprendan. Bueno ahora si ya me voy, besos:***


End file.
